Bohemian Rhapsody
by Lady Nikka
Summary: It's just another day on patrol when Sam hears her mutter the trigger phrase. Taken from "Stung". Possibly a one shot. Possibly longer, the readers will decide!
1. Chapter 1: Bohemian Rhapsody

"Closest units please report… We have a report of trespassing at the Warner Warehouse …."

Andy flicked her eyes over to her partner trying to see if it was something he was interested in taking. He met her glance with a _what are you waiting for McNally_ look. She reached over to pick up the radio responding simply, "1505 in route. ETA five minutes."

"Copy that," came the simple reply of the dispatch.

To say that the working relationship had been a bit tense ever since she'd gone in that Laundromat after Lydia would be a bit of an understatement. While Sam still hadn't yelled at her about her decision to run in after the dead owner's wife, Andy still knew that he hadn't quite forgiven her yet. She knew that Sam worried about her, it was only logical, they were partners after all. That's what partners did. Still a little pang in her gut told her that she and Sam were definitely more than partners. She knew instinctively that if it was Sam that had been trapped in that building that she would have gone insane.

From what Oliver had told her, well okay, accidently told her, Sam was not being very cooperative. In fact, he was downright difficult especially towards Jo. Not exactly his favorite person, but then again, Sam's gut hadn't really liked her from the start. Maybe she caves in a bit and trusts his gut. Her own was gnawing at her a bit ever since the dealership sting.

"1505, be advised possible robbery suspect in building. He may be armed. Six foot, male Caucasian, dark blue hoodie and jeans."

Andy reached for the radio only to stop and pull back her hand quickly when Sam's hand met hers. He smirked at her jumpiness and pulled the radio up to respond. "1505 copy."

When they got to the warehouse, Sam was reminding her again how it would go down. Guns out, safety off. Use the flashlight. No heroics. Get in look around. Meet back in ten minutes.

He didn't miss the slight roll of her eye as he looked her dead in the face trying to ascertain that she understood him. She nodded and followed him into the building. When they split up, Sam had to struggle to keep his head focused and his heart from pounding out of his chest. It seemed that every time Andy wasn't paired with him lately or not in some kind of proximity, she got hurt. He knew that he had to swallow down his fear for her or she'd be pissed at him. She was a damn good cop and she already had enough doubts, he wasn't going to add his perceived doubts about her abilities.

As Sam started to calm down he heard sounds of a scuffle coming from where he'd sent McNally. His heart plummeted and panic started to sit heavily in his chest. He reached for his radio without a second thought, "McNally report."

He waiting in silence for her reply. The noises subsided for a bit as he walked towards them and it sounded like all hell broke loose. Sam had to stop himself from taking off in a dead run while still moving quickly. He could hear things smashing and falling to the ground.

Her voice crackled over the radio in a tone he knew meant she was scared and trying not to show it. "Bohemian Rhapsody."

Sam heard the trigger phrase from the sting a few weeks back and took off barreling towards where he'd sent her.

_**I hope you guys like it. I know it was a bit short, and this may possibly just a quickie. I'm debating leaving it as a one shot, but I've got a few ideas where I could possibly go from here with it. Let me know if you think I should continue or leave it alone.**_

_**~ Nikka**_

_**PS Also working on the reception part II of Partners. Just needed a little breather, my idea notebook is overflowing with Rookie Blue stuff instead of the stuff I'm supposed to be writing about!**_


	2. Chapter 2: McNally, Report

_**Wow! I honestly was not expecting so many people to actually like the first part of this story. But you're absolutely amazing reviews (I'm still trying to respond back to each of you!) have prompted me to keep this one going. I hope you enjoy finding out what happened to Andy while Sam was trying to come to her. I promise, I will work on making these chapters longer!**_

_**~~Nikka~~**_

Andy McNally struggled to stay calm. There was a palpable pain in her gut as she checked the warehouse for the man dispatch had described. As she looked around boxes and in between pallets she had to struggle to keep her breath even. Wouldn't it be rediculous to have a police officer terrified when she came face to face to with a suspect.

A box falling behind her made her jump. Whipping around toward it, she raised her gun and flashlight. Slowly, very slowly, she took one step, and then another. Andy could feel her pulse roaring in her ears are she peered around the pile of boxes on the floor. She almost sighed with relief as she lowered her weapon finding the small walk way was empty.

And that was her mistake.

Before she could regain her composure her body was rocketed into a nearby pallet. The breath was knocked out of her lungs and she momentarily stunned trying to figure out how to get air back into her lungs again. Then she felt him, she could tell it was a man by his size pressed firmly up against her, pushing her harder into the pallets.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," the slimy voice laughed in her ear.

Andy bucked against him trying desperately to get free of his body pressing her into the wall. When he had smashed her in to the pallets, she had somehow dropped her gun. The good news was that he clearly hadn't figured that out yet.

_Nothing like getting shot with your own gun McNally! God! You'd never live that one down!_ She bucked against him again as she shook the thoughts from her head trying to focus.

She managed to make her elbow connect some back of his torso and got him to step back. That was all the opportunity that she needed. Andy spun and charged him hitting and trying to tack him down. They struggled back and forth, he was not going to give in.

In the midst of the struggle she heard the one voice that made her feel like she was safe and going to get out it okay. Sam's.

"McNally report." She smiled at the shortness of his request coming in loud and clear over her radio.

She went after this guy with a whole new determination. She was landing hits and not giving up. She nearly growled as she went after the man. Andy knew she had the element of surprise when he momentarily shrank back at her fury.

That was when she felt someone grab her by the shoulders from behind. She stopped her attack of the man in front of thinking that it was Sam grabbing her shoulders. Being flung backwards to the floor couldn't have any more of a surprise to her than if Sam had suddenly slapped her in the face.

Looking up she saw a second man looking down at her with a tire iron in his hand. Her eyes widened in fear. Reaching for her radio all she could say was "Bohemian Rhapsody."

And then everything went black around her.

**Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3 :Where the Hell is McNally?

Oliver Shaw was trying his best not to laugh at his rookie Dov Epstein. The things that this came up with sometimes just amazed him. Ever since the meth lab bust, he'd seen Dov calm down just a bit and become more focused. He was almost enjoyable to be around. Not that he would ever tell him that.

They'd joked about Swarek and McNally taking the call around the warehouse. He'd even managed to avoid commenting on Epstein's quip that maybe poking around in a dark and deserted warehouse would be a bit fun for the two partners who were obviously ready to tear each other's clothes off.

Shaw was allowing him to babble on and on about his friend and his rookie, no former rookie, and how they just needed to man up and let some lucky SOB at the department win the pool. Shaw smirked inwardly, he knew that when they got their acts together, the relationship was going to be consuming and the fights would be explosive. He let himself laugh out loud as he thought about all the entertainment that they would provide their friends.

When he heard Sam's voice come over the radio, "McNally, report." Oliver could tell there was something wrong just by his tone. He started driving towards the warehouse. "Let's just check in," he said to Epstein who hadn't really noticed anything being off.

They were just pulling next to Sam and Andy's cruiser when her voice crackled over the radio. "Bohemian Rhapsody."

Shaw looked over at Epstein and pulled his gun. Seeing his rookie do the same, they ran into the building preparing to back up their friends.

O o o

Nash and Peck had been partnered today and initially the girl talk had been okay. Then they had strayed into Swarek and McNally territory. Traci was on high alert for Gail's snarkyness but she actually found herself surprised that Gail seemed to be on team McSwarek.

"Do you think they'll ever tell each other?" Gail questioned as she drove.

Traci laughed at her. "Maybe after they've torn each other's clothes off or get into it again. If he leaves for Guns and Gangs she might just lose it."

They continued to talk about their oblivious friend and her stubborn TO when they heard Sam ordering her to report. Looking quickly at each other they nodded both in silent agreement that it couldn't hurt to wander down by the warehouse and see what was happening. They were just going to see if they needed help. Warehouses were awfully big.

The silence that had taken over their car was suddenly uncomfortable and making them both a little edgy."

"Bohemian Rhapsody." Andy's voice stated calmly.

Traci met Gail's widened eyes. They both recognized the phrase from the dealership sting. She'd only say something so mundane if she was in trouble. "Step on it Gail," Traci ordered.

O o O o

Inside the warehouse, Sam was doing his best to remain calm. He'd tried calling Andy on the radio a few times and got nothing back. It made his heart sink a bit. Moving quickly to where he thought she'd go with his gun drawn, Sam prayed that her battery had just gone dead.

Rounding the corner, Sam's heart dropped as he saw the battered boxes that lined the floor. Clearly a fight had gone on her. Scanning the area there was no sign of life. No sign of Andy.

Hearing rapid foot steps behind him, Sam spun around and pointed his gun in Shaw's face. "Jesus," he muttered lowering the gun.

Shaw was about to give him a hard time for being jumpy when Epstein asked, "Where's Andy?"

Sam's shoulders slumped and answered dejectedly that he didn't know. The three of them split up but stayed in close proximity of each other and looked around.

"There was one hell of a fight here Sammy," Shaw said surveying the damage. "Is she just that clumsy?"

Sam was in no mood to joke right now and the glare he sent Shaw made the point very clear. Having the good sense to look mildly embarrassed, and he begin looking around again. He knew Sam was wound up a little tight and if McNally was playing some kind of prank on him, there was no one who could save her from Swarek's wrath.

Shaw was moving through the boxes when he kicked something. He heard metal sliding across the concrete floor and got a sick feeling in his stomach. Reaching down, he picked up a gun and held it up for Sam to see.

The look on Sam's face confirmed that the gun was McNally's. "Calm down Sam," he rushed to say. "Don't do anything stupid. Think smart."

Sam would have none of it. He was about to stalk off to look further into the warehouse when he saw a little pool of blood on the floor. Next to it, there were little drag marks in blood. All three of their stomachs dropped when they saw it.

Shaw reached for his phone. He needed to call best. They had a missing officer and one who was about to lose it.

_Where the hell is McNally?_


	4. Chapter 4 : Shockwaves

_**I really hope you guys like this next chapter. We're going to start getting some answers here. Hopefully you like them. I am absolutely flabbergasted by your support thus far. You guys are absolutely amazing. I'm 2.5 chapters done on another RB story, and working on Partners as well, but I think you guys are getting quite a bit from me now and I don't want to bore you all!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o**_

Andy woke up to a roaring pain in her head. The pain was so intense she almost vomited. All she wanted to do was curl up an little ball and shrink back into oblivion. It didn't hurt so much there.

Closing her eyes and trying to focus on her breathing reduced the pain some. Or maybe it was just the fact that it gave her the mental ability to deal with it better. Either way, Andy was grateful that she hadn't tried to move yet. Slow deep breaths and being still seemed to be helping.

The two men who had dragged her out of the warehouse hadn't noticed that had rejoined the conscious world yet. They were arguing about what they should do next. After all, they did have a hostage now and a cop at that.

"We can't let her live. She's a cop," the angry voice shouted.

"Listen Petey, if we kill her is the death penalty. Right now, all we've done is give her a little bit of rest and a killer headache. She ain't even woke up yet. We can just leave her and get the hell outta here."

"Eh, maybe you're right. Maybe we can even keep her around a little bit. For a cop, she ain't all that bad to look at Who knows Donny, maybe she'd even indulge in a little game of cops and robbers."

Andy struggled not react to what they were talking about. For now, as long as she was unconscious, they didn't seem to interested in doing any of the things they were discussing. If she showed any signs of moving, Andy was afraid that they wouldn't hesitate to be lewd with her and there was no way in hell she was going to allow herself to be a cop who a rape victim. These guys made her sick.

"She ain't gonna wake up anytime soon Donny, let's go into the other room and get something to eat. These cops are running out there looking for her and they're too dumb to see that we're right under there noses."

Andy heard the door close and opened her eyes just a fraction. The room was dark and lit by a single bulb overhead. Slowly she moved her hand up to the gash on the back of her head. The blood had mostly dried, but the wound probably should have had stitches.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized that her captors were real morons. They had taken her radio and anything she might used to defend herself, but they left her cell phone on her. It was in the pocket of her parents. Before even texting for help, she silenced it. She still had a full battery and good service. She right just get out of this she thought.

O o O o

Shaw and Williams were watching Sam pace frantically as the mobile command station was being set up. Officers were everywhere and things were moving along quickly. Unfortunately, not quickly enough for him. He was sending glares at whoever dared to approach him or interrupt his pace. Every few minutes he was glancing at his cell phone as if that very act would make her cal him.

Best walked up to stand with his officers. Taking in Sam's anxiety he looked between the two. "Has he given his statement yet?" Noting their looks that seemed to be saying _are you kidding me?_ He nodded at them. "Toss a coin but one of you is going to take him to the detectives to give a statement. Now. Give him something to do. Everyone else has already talked to the detectives."

Oliver had lost the coin toss and approached Sam who stopped pacing long enough send him a glare of daggers. "Not now Ollie."

"Yes now. Best wasn't asking." Seeing Sam start pacing again, he tried to switch up his tactics. "Sam, think like a cop. You're the best witness we've got right. Give a statement to the D's and then you get to go back to pacing back and forth like the girl you love just got kidnapped."

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and spun on his heal to look at Shaw. "She's not-"

"Not with Callaghan anymore. Yep, I know. Epstein let it slip. They've been good at keeping it quiet."

Before Sam could even respond someone had pushed between the two friends and was shoving Sam up against the side of the trailer.

"Why didn't you have her back today Swarek," Luke Callaghan shouted at him getting in his face. "She always said that you had her back. That she was never afraid because you wouldn't let her get hurt. And for what? You probably got her killed today."

It took a moment for Sam to register Luke's angry words or that he had been pinned against the mobile command trailer with Luke's hands on the front of his uniform. That was all that Sam needed before the dam of emotions broke. He went berserk as all the rage of the situation, and Callaghan cheating on Andy, her tears, and the regret washed over him.

The two were soon engaged in a scuffle where Callaghan had gotten in a punch to Swarek's jaw and stomach, but Swarek was getting the upper hand. By the time the fight was broken up, Callaghan had a black eye, busted lip, and a few bruises that his clothes were covering.

Around an hour later, Sam had given his statement and been patched up by the medics. His jaw felt sore, but it wouldn't bruise nearly as badly as Callaghan's face. He smirked about that, but not before catching Shaw's eyes. "Shut up Ollie."

O o O o

Before Sam could stalk off somewhere again, his phone went off in his pocket. He almost didn't answer the text message, but he didn't want to miss any update about his partner that he might have gotten. So far all they knew was that the blood on the floor was from a female and that it was AB positive just like Andy's. The only saving grace to his sanity had been that the wound couldn't have been that serious, because there just wasn't all that much blood.

Flipping open his phone, he thought he was almost dreaming when he read a text from Andy.

_I'm ok, just a headache. Still have my phone. On silent. Don't Call. They can see u all. Track my cell. Hurry plz, don't know I'm up._

_S_am barely finished reading the message before he was shouting and heading toward the mobile command. Shaw was hot on his heels trying to keep up with him.

_**Hope it's living up to your expectations!**_


	5. Chapter 5: What Have You Got?

_**I think we're finally getting some answers. Sorry to keep adding to the suspense. I hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm not sure I deserve all the kind words, but I definitely get a kick out your enjoyment :)**_

Oliver Shaw watched his friend read his text message on his phone and prayed for good news. He saw the hope and desperation in his friend's eyes as well as the general shock. He took the phone out his hand and read the screen as he ran after his friend.

Seeing the text message from the young rookie that had managed to captivate Sam Swarek, he knew that there was a God. Or at least some omnipotent force that was looking out for his friends today.

_She's alive!_ That's the only thought that Sam Swarek could allow himself to process. She's alive and she needs help. She needs me. Before heading into the mobile he grabbed the phone out of Shaw's hand and sent her a reply. She needed to know he was here.

_I'm here McNally. I've got your back. Hold tight._

That was all he could say at the moment. He needed to tell her that he was there, that he would be there. He needed to provide her and by some means himself some small measure of comfort. What he really needed to do what kiss the woman senseless and tell her that he loved her but the world just wasn't that simple. Sam prayed he'd get the chance because he knew he couldn't live with that regret.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he took a breath before reading her reply.

_You always are Sam._

His last thought before he went into the trailer to tell the detectives that she was alive and able to communicate was that she was alive. Suddenly breathing became just a little bit easier. She knew that he was there and that he was coming for her.

O o O o

Andy was waiting patiently in the small dark room after she had sent the text message. If she was being honest, she was terrified. She prayed her message got to Sam. That he was okay. Hopefully the men who'd taken her had been too busy trying to get her unconscious body out of the building to go after Sam. He had to be alright. If she was alive and he'd been hurt or worse...

Not allowing herself to finish that thought, Andy glanced back down at her phone. She nearly let out a sob when she saw that she had a message.

_I'm here McNally. I've got your back. Hold tight._

Sam was alive! Andy struggled to get herself under control. The last thing that she wanted to do was alert the guys in the other room that she was awake. Andy focused on her breathing with a whole new perspective. She needed to shake the nervousness off of her and get back into control.

Her hands were still shaking when she replied to Sam.

_You always are Sam._

Andy quickly deleted her plea of "please hurry." Sam would know to hurry. Andy didn't need to worry him any further by begging him to make haste finding her. She hit the send button and took a final shaky breath before hiding the phone in her boot.

Sam's message to her was just what she needed to kick her ass into gear. She a police officer and she was going to act like one and get out of this... alive. Andy opened her senses to observing the room. She was gonna learn this room inside and out. Andy McNally was going to give them every detail they could to find her and go home. She had a lot of confessions to make.

O o O o

Inside the mobile command unit the tensions were mounting. Sam had been quiet, waiting, assessing what they were trying to do to get Andy back. Somehow, he'd caught the looks that Shaw was giving him and remaining quiet. It was time to the let the big boys come up with a game plan. Then he could say that it was stupid and bulk them.

Instead, he stayed in the corner, chewing on his thumb nail with his other arm laid across his stomach. He alternated between chewing his nail and pinching the bridge of his nose. Andy hadn't sent him any other text and he was feeling that familiar rage build up.

While Sam was trying to reign in his emotions and keep them under as much control as he could muster, he didn't miss the occasional stares from Best or the other officers. Even Peck's parents had shown up. Apparently is was a political game when an officer had been kidnapped and held as hostage. Sam was quickly losing patience. He'd find Andy on his own with his contacts.

Every once in a while Callaghan who had quite the shiner and scrapes across his face would interject with comments and never failed to recommend removing Sam since he was Andy's partner and the last one to see her. If he had to admit it, Sam would say that he was a bit surprised to see the rookies close ranks around him.

Her friends knew the story. He'd only been made aware of the general reason and the consequences. He and Andy were supposed to have little chat over drinks at the Penny. She was going to tell him everything that happened. Sam closed his eyes trying not to think about what would happen if they didn't get her back.. He just had to keep telling himself that in a few hours, after he'd put his hands on her, just to make sure she was safe, look into her eyes, then lose his temper on her for scaring him to death, and if he was lucky he'd kiss her. Either regardless of whether or not he got to kiss her, Sam knew that his locker was going to be in for some severe abuse once he was alone and had a chance to collect himself.

All that he'd been able to surmise from the brass was that Andy's cell phone couldn't be traced. Something was interfering with it. They knew she was in the area, but not how she knew that, or even where to look. The warehouse was a dead end.

He felt his pocket vibrate. As Sam reached to pull out his phone, he noticed Callaghan straighten up. He felt his partner's ex fiancé's eyes burning into him.

_I hear the water. But not much else. They are thinking about moving me. Not sure how long. No windows. Brick walls. Plank floors._

Andy was doing exactly what she was trained to do. She was making observations and she was fighting. His girl wasn't going to back down. She was fighting to come home. If he hadn't been so worried about her. Sam Swarek might have been beaming with pride.

"Give me the phone Swarek," Callaghan demanded, his hand already outstretched and voice strained.

"Go to hell Callaghan," came he quick retort. "You don't get to play the worried fiancé now. Especially not now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Luke was getting angry and quickly. Sam didn't really blame him though. How many times had he wanted to put his hands on Callaghan when Andy had been hurt. There was still a heavy amount of blame going on between them, but Sam knew he earned it. Still, there was no way he was going to let this prick talk to Andy. Instinctively, Sam knew that the only way to keep her calm and focused was to limit her interactions. In her shoes, Andy was the only one he'd want to talk to.

"Break it up," Best said sternly coming between the men. Satisfied that this wasn't going any farther he turned to Sam. "What have you got?

He took a deep breath and revealed Andy's message. They might just be getting somewhere.

**The reviews have been simply amazing. **

**Thank you so much for your feedback. **

**I hope I was able to fit in some of your requests/critiques/etc.**

**Thank you.**

**Nikka**


	6. Chapter : I'm going to kill them

**First off, let me tell you guys how awesome you are. I love all your comments about all the stories I put up, you guys are simply outstanding. Secondly, I broke this chapter up into two parts because I didn't want it getting really long. I know it could use more length but it made sense. Part 2 will follow later tonight or tomorrow. **

**Thanks again ,**

**Nikka**

**P.S. The next chapter or two will be a bit intense… Rating will probably increase.**

The brass had sided with Sam, despite his numerous and very loud protests, that Sam would be the one maintaining contact with Andy. She trusted her partner and he would be able to keep her calm. Unfortunately for Sam, that mean he was stuck inside the mobile command unit and not allowed to go out and help with the search.

At her message that they could not only see the police but that they were thinking about moving her, the police presence was increased in the area. They were turning the heat up and hoping to light a fire and smoke the SOB's out of hiding. Blue prints for the nearby buildings had been obtained and gone through. Somehow, Superintendent Peck had also managed to get an architecture expert to the field so they could start analyzing Andy's clues and narrowing buildings down.

The warehouses and storage units were the easiest to search. Sam didn't even bat an eye because he knew that Andy wasn't in any of those places. His gut told him that she was in one of the apartments. She heard water but not the commotion going on with the police … What could that mean?

She had to be up high. Somewhere on an upper story. If the windows were closed, she might still have heard the water or the air up there can some times sound like water. He begin pouring over the blueprints of the apartments.

Every once in a while, Callaghan would make a snide comment but the only reaction he got out of Sam was a glare and a tightening of his fist. Sam was not going to get into it with McNally's ex in front of everyone. That kind of heated discussion could be very bad especially in front of the higher ups. Andy was just starting her career out, she didn't need it tainted by having her personal issues brought up for common discussion in front of the people who could help make or break her career.

He felt his pocket vibrate and he reached for his phone. It had been nearly two hours since Andy's last text message. He didn't know how he hand managed to breath during that time he had been so worried about her.

_They know I'm awake. 2 men. 1 suspect, Petey, matching dispatch description. #2 big guy big build. Body builder, blonde. Scorpion tattoo on inside left wrist. Scar on his nose. Name is Donny._

Sam read her message and felt something like anxiety sit heavily on his chest. She was doing everything he trained her to do. She was being observant, giving good descriptions, but she was being cold, very distance. His gut nearly wrenched, she wasn't telling him everything.

_What happened McNally? You're doing great in there. Hambulence on standby._

He gave Frank the descriptions of the men and started pacing again. An overwhelming feeling of foreboding what overtaking him. Sam knew that someone was wrong just as surely as he knew he was in love with the woman that was being held somewhere within his reach by two men who had no clue what was coming for them.

His phone vibrated again in his hand.

_Don't make me laugh Sam. It hurts too much to laugh at your lame jokes._

And there is was. Her simple answer that hadn't really said much told him everything he needed to know. Something had happened and she was hurt. Before it was just a headache. It wasn't just a headache now, something had happened and she was deflecting it with her crappy sense of humor. Sam didn't know who he was going to throttle first, the guys who had clearly done something to cause her pain, or her for down playing her situation.

_Tell me what happened. NOW. Don't lie or down play it._

Sam paced and knew that everyone was watching him. Oliver stopped Frank and Luke from going up to him again. He looked like a caged animal that was ready to attack at just the slightest hint of provocation.

_I don't think Donny thinks I'm too cute/friendly anymore. He'll be singing a bit higher 4 a while. He was just a lil mad. I'm ok. Nothing is broken._

Sam snapped his phone shut and just barely managed to stop himself from throwing it across the room. He found the trash can instead and whipping it into the wall. He turned to look at everyone's stunned faces and didn't have time to feel embarrassed.

"We need to find her now," he snarled. "I'm going to kill them when we find her if they put their hands on her again."

_**Reviews are great motivational tools!**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Show of Bravado

_**I meant to have this up last night, but I was being a moody brat about the episode. I'm not getting my Sam/Andy interaction quota this season. It's annoying me. It seems they're only together every other episode and only briefly. At least the previews for next week look a bit more promising. Luke is pathetic. **gangs on his confession that he wants her back****_

_**Any way, your reviews are amazing. I hope this won't disappoint. You guys are the best! I love reading your messages, they always make my day!**_

_**Nikka**_

Andy had just slid the phone back into her boot and tightening her laces as she heard the door crash open behind her. She jumped, but she wouldn't give the moron who barged his way into the room get the satisfaction of hearing her yelp. This was the guy that had knocked her out. Andy couldn't help herself as she stared at her she made a face of disgust but she didn't back down. She refused to show him any kind of fear.

"Aww look it Petey, seems the princess woke up," he stared down at her defiant face. When she refused to make a noise or show fear he stepped into room and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall. "Don't try it you little tramp. You don't got no back up. You're all alone."

Andy met his eyes with a new streak of defiance. _Oh, I've got back up jackass. And boy will you be sorry when he gets here._ She allowed herself a small smirk was seemed to piss him off.

"What's so funny," the man snarled at her.

Andy merely looked at him. She refused to give him any kind of reaction, he didn't deserve one. Someone else entering the room broke up the staring match that they were engaged in.

Andy looked over at the slim man in a hoodie. He had matched the description given my dispatch earlier. _Petey, check._ Andy made a mental note to file that little fact away. It was one more bit of information that she could pass along to Sam.

"Donny," he began hesitantly. "Maybe you should just let her be until the boss can make his way here or get us a better plan."

Andy's eyes flicked back to the man who currently had her crushed against the wall. _So the brute must be Donny._ She took in his appearance, the jagged scar across his nose, the blue eyes that were dull and hardened. His bald head that shone. From the way he had jammed up against the wall, Andy could barely make out the scorpion tattoo on his forearm. _Bad ass_ she thought to herself trying not to roll her eyes. How much more like a stereo type did this guy want to be.

"C'mon man," Petey's voice shook. "The cops are searching the warehouses how long do you think it will be before

Andy didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she smirked at Donny and kicked him as hard as she could in his privates. Unfortunately her show of bravado had only served to piss her one captor off. Donny looked at her and slapped her across the face with a thunderous blow. At first, all Andy could do was shake her head, but that did nothing but make it feel all that much more intense. The black and purple spots were dancing around her vision and there was a distinct metallic taste of blood in her mouth. The scumbag had split her lip.

Andy was done playing nice, she begin thrashing about trying to get free of his grip. Her anger gave her a new fire. For a second she saw the fear contort his face but then he quickly gained the upper hand. He was easily three times her size, and a hell of a lot stronger than she could have imagined.

Somewhere in the midst of the scuffle Petey had intervened and gotten Andy away from Donny. That only pissed him off more. Donny began landing punches and shoved her down onto the ground. Once he got there he kicked her repeatedly until he got tired of it. He knelt down and grabbed her forcing her head up off of the floor and she struggled to breath. "Try that again bitch, and I swear to God, I'll kill you."

After they had left the room, Andy dragged herself into a corner facing the door. She knew she had to get a message to Sam.

_They know I'm awake. 2 men. 1 suspect, Petey, matching dispatch description. #2 big guy big build. Body builder, blonde. Scorpion tattoo on inside left wrist. Scar on his nose. Name is Donny._

Andy was struggling not to cry. She refused. She was going to make Sam, her dad, her friends, and herself proud. Taking a deep breath, Andy tried to will the pain away from her mind. She knew that under her clothes there were nasty bruises forming and probably some cuts that were gonna sting like hell. Right now all she could focus on was Sam. There was no way in hell she was going to tell him about the beating. He needed to stay calm and focused so he wouldn't go off and do something crazy.

She looked down to see Sam's message and tried to reign in her emotions.

_What happened McNally? You're doing great in there. Hambulence on standby._

Andy didn't know how he did it, but he knew. She contemplated lying to Sam, but she knew that he would know. He always knew. She was going to keep it simple. Space on the details. Just enough information to be relevant.

_Don't make me laugh Sam. It hurts too much to laugh at your lame jokes._

That's all she was willing to give him. She wasn't lying, wasn't denying that anything happened. Just let him know that she wasn't hurt too badly. Andy knew that she would survive. She nearly jumped when she heard Petey and Donny arguing. They were going to move her soon. She only prayed that someone the gang from 15 got to her first. Sam's response came quickly.

_Tell me what happened. NOW. Don't lie or down play it._

Andy knew that she was in trouble. Sam was probably pacing and making other people nervous. She knew that his anger was inflated and she pitied anyone who had to deal with him right now. She also knew that there was nothing to be gained from crumbling and telling Sam what had happened. He knew that something had happened and that's all he needed to know right now. There would time enough after he found her to tell him everything.

_I don't think Donny thinks I'm too cute/friendly anymore. He'll be singing a bit higher 4 a while. He was just a lil mad. I'm ok. Nothing is broken__._

Andy laid her had back against the wall. She knew that she needed to save her battery for when it was important. She knew that Sam would understand it too. Tucking her phone back into her boot, Andy strained to hear what was going on in the other room. The morons were practically laying out there plan of how to get her out of the building and past the cops who were searching the nearby buildings.

_**C'mon... you know you want to review :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Coming For You

_**Here is yet another humble offering. I hope it is meeting expectations. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I've been addicted to each of your stories and felt shamed about my own pitiful offerings... but I needed to finish this out. Still waiting on my grad school acceptance letter (they're driving me nuts) but this will kill the time!**_

_**Thank you for the reviews... feel very free to tell me what you like and what you don't. I'll try to make you happy!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

It had been just over an hour since he heard from Andy. Sam was pacing like a caged animal again and eying everything that was going on around him. Searches of the warehouses had come up empty, but that hadn't really surprised anyone. They were canvassing the surrounding five mile area since logically there was no way that who ever had taken Andy couldn't have gotten that far.

Sam snorted to himself as he was pacing. _Since when did logic have anything to do with Andy McNally?_

If he was going to admit it, she often defied the laws of rationality and logic. This woman with a heart big enough to care about everyone and everything that somehow manged to cross her path and possess some kind of spark of goodness was certainly going to be the death of him. If he had to pinpoint it, Sam Swarek couldn't specify the exact moment he knew he was in love with her, but by the time the black out had occurred, he knew she's shaken him to the core. There was no escaping her or the feelings that she created now.

Sam was chewing his thumb nail bloody and if rubbed his face one more time, he was afraid he might just rub it raw. Hell even coffee didn't sound appealing right now, so there was no hope for relief.

He desperately wanted to text Andy again and demand answers out of her. He wanted, needed, to know if she was okay. Was she in pain? Was she downplaying her injuries? What if she had gotten a concussion and lost consciousness? What if he never heard her voice or got to look her in the eyes

again?

"Don't go there Sam," Oliver Shaw's voice broke into his thoughts making him look over to his friend. "You need to stop having those thoughts right now. She's coming home. There is no other option. For any of us."

Sam followed his friend's eyes over to where the rookies were standing clearly distraught. He put his hands on his hips and looked up to the sky exhaling loudly. "Can you tell me when we got old and when this group of kids some how managed to get themselves nearly killed on a regular basis?"

Oliver cracked a grin. This group of rookies had certainly been a handful. He looked over each of their faces realizing like Sam had that all of them had been in some kind of life or death situation since they came to 15. Chris and Gail had gotten locked in that warehouse, Dov had wandered into the gun bust with McNally, then he had to go standing on a booby trap, but he wasn't going to touch all the times McNally had been the center of worry for both himself and Sam.

"They're not so bad you know," Oliver cracked a serious smile. "At least none of McNally's luck has rubbed off on the rest of them."

Sam looked sharply at Oliver and then had to give a small smile. Sam wasn't really sure he himself could count all the times that Andy had nearly given him a heart attack since she'd busted him. There was the time she brazenly backed him up to Hill, when she forgot to load her gun, getting shot at with Benny,when Oliver got shot, the under op as a prostitute, the Landry op, he really could go on. And those instances didn't even include her getting shot or chasing after that girls killer, watching that guy wrestle with her while he tried to get into that room, her reaction to Luke getting shot, the laundromat.

Oliver watched as he saw Sam thinking about all the times that McNally had been put or put herself in near death situations. He almost chuckled knowing that Sam would be thinking about it for a while. The girl had a unique talent for putting herself in the line of fire. _Except when it matter_ he thought grimly.

Shaw had effectively distracted Sam from the chatter of the radio by getting him thinking about McNally. Every time an officer had cleared an apartment or hadn't gotten an answer they had radioed in. There were a whole lot of red X's being marked on the blue prints that had been brought down. Each apartment crossed off as soon as the officers had radioed in. Sam had gotten more agitated with every transmission and subsequent red X.

The phone in his hand went off. Sam nearly jumped for joy until he remembered that Andy was somewhere probably fighting for her life right now.

_Go back! I heard someone at the door. Sam I heard someone. They sent them away._

Sam's heard nearly jumped out his chest. Had she just heard an officer knock on the door? He was shouting out for Best to give the command that everyone go radio silent and shut up.

_How long? We're going door to door. What did you hear?_

The reply took an agonizing seven minutes to come through. Everyone in the mobile command was crowded around Sam, waiting with a baited breath for Andy's next text.

_Idk, they sent him away. Said it was police. Moving me ASAP. Getting nervous. They're scrambling. I may not get to text for a while. Find me Sam._

When Andy's text was read aloud a lot things started happening. Commands were given to all officers to call in to debrief on the last few apartments they visited. One of them had knocked on the door where Andy was being held.

Sam was warring between pride that she had managed to provide such an essential detail to frustration at not being out there with the other officers. He knew that he would have sensed when she was near. He would know. He could sense her presence.

Sam made his decision. He was going out and looking for her and he didn't give a damn about who said what . All officers were being called back in to be debriefed about the apartments they had visited. There would be a clue somewhere and he would find it, and find her.

And then once he knew she was safe, Sam Swarek was going kiss her for all it was worth and make her stubborn ass realize that she was just as in love with him as he was with her.

He sent her a simple reply : _I'm coming to get you. Hold tight McNally._

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Got You!

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I wasn't sure I was going to get it up today as my boss and coworker have just come back from two week vacations. It's been a whirlwind in the office! I'm trying to get back to each of you ASAP, if I haven't please don't shoot me! I haven't even gotten time to read everyone else's amazing stories yet!**_

_**I hope you enjoy**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Unless you have a death wish, when someone points a gun to your head and tells you to shut your mouth, you're going to listen. But then again, if someone points a gun at your head odds are in your favor that he's not all together rational enough to comprehend that trail of thought. So if you being a rational creature that you assume yourself to be would completely understand that person needing to instill an ever deeper fear in your gut but pressing your back firmly against them as an arm is hung around your neck and the gun is pushed further into your temple.

These were the thoughts running through Andy McNally's head as she was held in a tight grip with Donny breathing in her ear. There was a knock at the door and Andy wanted to scream. She wanted, needed to get the person's attention.

"You make a sound," Donny's voice rasped in her ear, "and I won't hesitate to kill you and whoever is at the door."

To make his point, Donny pushed the safety button and an audible click was heard. Andy closed her eyes and nodded. She wasn't going to do anything that wouldn't allow her to get home to her father, her friends, and Sam. She couldn't die here on Sam, he'd never forgive himself. Beyond that, she couldn't let whoever was innocently knocking on the door be killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She was focusing on controlling her breathing. Her heart was racing and her chest was in danger of heaving a mile a minute. Her eyes snapped open as the door to the room she was being held in was opened in a rush to reveal Petey's panic stricken face.

"It was the cops," he was nervous and his words were rushing together. "They're looking for her. Going door to door. They aren't gonna stop Donny."

Andy only had a moment to gasp trying to not let the sob escape her throat. Donny shoved her as hard as he could and she hit the wall. He turned to shove Petey out of the room and went to leave the room but not before reaching down to grab a hand full of Andy's hair and yank her head back to him.

"If you so much as make a noise, I'll make sure I'm the only one that leaves this apartment. I don't make threats, I make promises."

Once the door had slammed shut, Andy again tried to swallow her fear and get a handle on her pain. The pain in her temple was throbbing to a point of nausea but she refused to lose control. From the other room, she could hear them arguing. Donny was clearly in charge of this situation, but he was taking orders from someone else. That's what her gut was telling her at any rate. She got her breathing under control and listen to what they were saying.

Andy took a deep breath and reached for her phone. Now or never Andy. She needed to get information to Sam before it was too late.

_Go back! I heard someone at the door. Sam I heard someone. They sent them away._

Andy brought the phone up to her chest to cradle it. She shut her eyes and let her other senses take over. They were talking on a phone and she was struggling to hear them. Her only hope was that whoever had come to the door noticed that something was off here. She knew that Sam would integrate everyone and prayed his gut told him which officer had really been to where she was being held. He had to know. He had to come.

_How long? We're going door to door. What did you hear?_

Andy nearly cried at Sam's response. She honestly didn't know how long. Her sense of time was seriously warped. She'd lost consciousness and couldn't even try to predict the time of day that it was without looking at her phone.

An argument from the next move caught her attention. Whoever was on the phone with Donny was clearly calling the shots. They were going to move her or try. This wasn't very good. _What the hell have I stumbled into this time?_

She looked down at her phone and felt a new wave of desperation hit her as sent another message to Sam.

_I__dk, they sent him away. Said it was police. Moving me ASAP. Getting nervous. They're scrambling. I may not get to text for a while. Find me Sam._

Andy barely had time to register any thought before her phone vibrated alerting her to another message from Sam.

_I'm coming to get you. Hold tight McNally._

And suddenly, there was hope again. Andy knew without a doubt that Sam was always coming for her, now she just had a bigger reason to believe that it was going to happen a lot faster. He was on a mission now and she almost felt bad for Donny and Petey. Almost.

Andy barely had time to get the phone back into her boot before she heard Donny yelling again. The building was surrounded and there was no way they were going to be able to get her down nine floors without anyone noticing.

Her head snapped up as she went still. _Got you ass***e. _

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Sorry it's so short, but I think it builds anxiety for Andy's situation, plus, a lot happens in a few minutes! I hope it came across that way!**_

_**Reviews are excellent muses!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Call

_**You guys are absolutely amazing. You made a rotten day so much better when I saw all of your reviews! For those of you who review religiously or on a regular basis, you know who you are, and thank you for all of your support, reviews, and pointing out of my errors. I appreciate it all and hope you continue to find this story entertaining. For those of just finding the story, I hope you enjoy that it puts a little smile on your face!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Andy barely had time to get the phone back into her boot before she heard Donny yelling again. The building was surrounded and there was no way they were going to be able to get her down nine floors without anyone noticing.

Her head snapped up as she went still. _Got you ass***e. _

Andy strained to listen again and she could here Donny still talking on the phone. Instinctively, she knew that her time being able to send messages to Sam was getting shorter and shorter. She probably wouldn't be able to do so once they decided to move her. There was no point in only sending a message about being on the ninth floor. She needed more information. These scums weren't going to get away with this. She was having one hell of a week and she sure as hell didn't need this.

It was easier then Andy anticipated calming herself down so that she could focus on trying to get more details. A few months ago, she wouldn't have been capable enough to shut herself down and concentrate on the task at hand if she had been here. She sent up a silent prayer for Sam having been her TO. It hadn't been easy, but he pushed her to be in control of herself and her emotions more than the other TO's had. He made her think outside the box and pushed her out of her cramped little comfort zone. She had actually lost how many times he had told her that being able to do this would save her life someday.

Inching herself closer to the door, Andy struggled to hear the voices. Donny was still on the phone but he was taking orders from someone. She nearly gasped when he heard him ask about getting the picture of the girl and asking if it was who they were looking for. If she hadn't heard it with her own two ears, Andy wouldn't have believed it was possible. These morons were actually looking for her? She had no clue why, but right now, all she could think about was getting herself out of this room and off the hellish ninth floor and into Sam's arms... okay maybe she was wishing about being in Sam's arms, but that wasn't the point. She just wanted to see him.

She heard the conversation starting to wind up and pressed her ear to the door again. She heard Donny end his phone conversation and then it got quiet for a minute. The phone rang again and Donny's gruff voice could be heard speaking again.

"Petey, let's move," Donny barked. "Hill wants the girl moved. Apparently the little chit and him have a score to settle over some rat and some copied files."

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Anton Hill was behind her being kidnapped! Suddenly it seemed the world had tilted sideways and she was fighting to stay upright. The kingpin that Sam had been so close to busting hadn't kept his word. _Why the hell would you expect a criminal to keep his word Andy?_

Clearly Hill hadn't forgotten Sam's betrayal and that Andy had helped to make sure that he and Emily had walked out of that restaurant alive. Andy simply couldn't believe her luck. There really had to be some kind of cosmic joke that someone was enjoying, because she certainly wasn't.

Andy reached for the phone knowing that she probably wasn't going to have time to send word to Sam again before she was moved and she was refusing to give up.

_9th Floor. We're moving. Sam it's Hill. They work for Hill._

Andy looked down at the phone again knowing she didn't have much time. She silenced the call volume and put all functions on silent as well. She couldn't even afford to risk the vibrating function to be turned on. Not if she wanted this to work. Taking the time to double check her speed dial again, she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. Sam was number 2. All she had to do was hit two and they'd get a signal they could trace... maybe... hopefully. If not, at least they'd get some kind of audio to use.

Andy heard movement and put the phone in her pocket. She needed to be able to reach it fast and she knew that the time was now or never.

The door burst open and Donny came charging in. He grabbed her roughly, pulling her up to her feet and pushing her towards the door. "Seems the boss man has a little score to settle with you and your friend."

"I don't know what your talking about," Andy spat dragging her feet and putting up a fight along the way. Donny was stronger then her, and not above using violence on her, but she refused to make his life any easier.

"But you do princess," Donny said shoving her forward again. "You like to come to the aid of rats." He jerked her arm roughly and pulled her to face him. "See the boss thinks he'll come for you," Donny pulled back and eyed her up and down again. She felt disgusting. "You putting out for that rat that thought he'd get my boss?"

Andy knew that she wasn't likely to get another shot so she caught both Donny and Petey who was on the other side of the room by surprised when she nearly flew at Donny and punched him with a solid right hook. There was a moment of shock in which now of them reacted and then all hell broke loose. Andy kicked at Donny before spinning and trying to get away from him.

Unfortunately, two versus one never really worked out all that well, especially when the smaller of the two easily had thirty pounds on you. Petey charged her and begin to try and stop her, it was enough for Donny to recover and get his hands on her again. Andy kicked him again but they took her down to the ground.

Amidst the pile of thrashing limbs and bodies, Andy had somehow snaked her hand in her pocket and pushed her speed dial. When the men got her to the ground, she did her best to fling the phone toward the furniture across the floor.

As Donny was dragging her struggling form back to him, she caught a glimpse of the screen and saw that it was dialing. Donny was landing hits to her torso and as she grunting under his assaults and curses, she prayed that the call would go through.

After a few minutes of struggling to get her under control, and a few very well aimed jabs and kicks, Andy was subdued and in pain. Petey had held her well Donny roughly tied her hands and put a gag in her mouth. Her eyes stared up at him accusingly as she stared him down. There was no warmth in them at all and anyone who knew her would have been shocked to see the coldness of her steely glare. They wouldn't have thought her capable.

"Get the car Petey, pull it to the side ally, we'll go down the fire escape get her in the back." Donny was wiping the blood off of her nose and glared down at her. "Hill wants her at the restaurant within the hour," he bent down and looked her in the eyes. "Once he's done with you bitch, I'll get to have my fun."

Donny didn't even give her time enough to react he was already dragging her up to her feet and towards the window with the fire escape.

Andy looked back towards where she had slid phone and prayed she gave Sam and the guys something to use to find her.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**I hope you guys like the chapter...I'm kind of sad knowing everything is winding down soon, but don't worry we've got at least 3 or 4 more chapters. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Reviews are amazing!**_


	11. Chapter 11: I Know Where She Is

_**All I have to say is that you guys are simply amazing! Your reviews really push me to try and get this out faster and I hope I'm continuing to keep this fun. Last night's episode had me grinning throughout the whole thing! Finally! Sam got her to smile. I nearly choked with laughter when Sam said she needed an ax, I've been where Andy was (literally same situation) and God did I need an ax... a very wise friend gave me a bat... but it's the same principle!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Nikka.**_

Sam was tired of dealing the disapproving glares that Oliver kept sending his way. He was checking over his equipment and fastening the straps on his vest. Checking his gun over one more time, Sam slid his phone into his front pocket so he could feel it when it vibrated. There was no way that he was going to miss any message Andy managed to send his way.

It had only taken him about ten minutes to get his equipment and start suiting up to go out in the field. Both of Peck's parents as well as the others in charge were arguing about whether or not it was prudent for Sam to go out in the field. Sam snorted and ignored the look he got from Oliver. _As if they could stop me from going after her anyway._

Sam felt his pocket vibrate and immediately went for his phone. He didn't know whether or not to be elated that Andy was still okay in possession of her phone, pissed off at her, or just plain scared. _How the hell does that women invoke so many damned feelings._

_9th Floor. We're moving. Sam it's Hill. They work for Hill. _

Sam felt his entire world tilt sideways and the air was suddenly whooshing around him. Noise was blurred into a single stream of background noise and there was a sudden chill that seeped into his body. If there was a moment in this entire little adventure that he had been truly terrified about the possible outcome, it was right now. Sam Swarek felt like his entire world was slipping through his fingers like sand. He shook his head sharply trying to clear his head some.

"It's Hill," he looked at Oliver, his voice barely above a whisper. "Hill has Andy. This is -"

Sam was cut off by Best taking the phone out of his hand and reading the message that Andy sent him. He looked up at Sam and was momentarily shocked before reaching out to give his his friend a quick squeeze of the shoulder before he went over to the others who were looking at Sam expecting and immediate update from Andy since his phone had gone off.

Best turned to hand Sam his phone back to him when it starting ringing. Sam grabbed for the phone in an uncharacteristically clumsy manner and fumbled with it before he looked up to Best. Seeing Best nod and looking quickly at the other faces in the mobile command, Sam knew that they were ready to trace Andy's call. He looked up to the ceiling and exhaled quickly before answering the phone on the just before the fifth ring.

"McNally, what have you got?" Sam almost didn't recognize his own voice as he spoke. He was trying to maintain a joking manner like this wasn't as serious as it was. When he didn't hear her voice respond, Sam thought he might just have an aneurysm "C'mon, McNally, talk to me here..."

Sam felt like he had been sucker punched as he heard the sounds coming from the room. Sam's eyes darted to Oliver's and he could see that the expression on his friend's face confirmed that Sam wasn't loosing his mind. There was definitely a fight going on. After the third crash and Andy's yells for them to get their hands off her, Sam whipped around to Superintendent Peck while his heart was beating wildly. She nodded at him looking concerned. They were getting a trace on this call.

From the sounds coming through the phone it sounded like Andy was putting up one hell of a fight. The sounds were getting farther away from the phone and for a moment they seemed to stop. Everyone in the mobile command listening to the call on the speaker system was holding a collective breath. They heard Andy gasp followed by and an angry yell and some cursing. She was still fighting.

Sam was staring at his phone in total disbelief. The sounds go closer to the phone and they heard a sharp sound of a hand hitting skin followed by a groan that had to have come from Andy, then the scuffle stoped and they just heard several people breathing heavily.

Sam's anger was radiated off of his body in waves and he knew that once he got his hands on Andy and made sure she was okay, that it would be a monumental struggle for him not to shake her within an inch of her life. Once he'd shown her how much she terrified him, he'd kill the man who'd dare but his hands on her.

In the moments after the struggle an angry voice boomed through the speakers, "Get the car Petey, pull it to the side ally, we'll go down the fire escape get her in the back." A slight pause and then, ""Hill wants her at the restaurant within the hour," he bent down and looked her in the eyes. "Once he's done with you bitch, I'll get to have my fun."

"Son of a bitch," Sam growled. He was looking like he'd just come face to face with a foregone conclusion that he didn't want to believe. It's not that he doubted Andy earlier when she told him it was Hill, but there was something about hearing it confirmed from a source that made it so much more real. It was like he just came face to face with Boogey Man.

"We got a location!" One of the guys manning the computers jumped up. Sam looked at Oliver already halfway out of the door. Radios were crackling alive as the officers hurried towards the building that Andy's phone told them she was in.

_**O o O o O o O **_

Sam wasn't being allowed to be the first one through the door when they busted in that ninth floor apartment door. But he was second. Guns drawn the apartment flooded with officers as the rest of the building was being swept for any traces of her.

One by one the rooms were being cleared and Sam's anxiety was again increasing. If his inner tension got any higher, he might just snap from the pressure inside of him. Standing in the middle the main room, Sam looked around at the furniture that had been flipped the throw rug all twisted up and general disarray. Andy had put up one hell of a fight.

"I think I need an ax Ollie," Sam stated. His anger was extremely evident and Shaw wasn't one to argue with him. If the roles were reversed, Oliver would want to destroy something too.

Looking around, Sam spotted Andy's phone under the couch and reached to pick it up. Somehow it gotten flipped open. He barely noticed Shaw come to stand next to him as he examined his missing partner's phone. All the sounds had been put to silent as had the call volume. Sam looked up at Oliver with a question on his face.

"Looks like your girl wanted you to hear but not be heard," Oliver said inclining his head toward the phone. "She wanting you to hear what was going on. Probably trying to get a trace."

Sam nodded at Oliver and went to speak before being cut off by a voice coming over his radio. The words, "building cleared" never sounded so terrifying. Andy wasn't here. Where the hell was she? What the hell had they done to her?

Sam suddenly got and idea and starting storming out of the apartment. When Oliver caught up with him on the stairwell, he turned to him and dead panned, "I know where she is Ollie."

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Reviews are fabulous as are you for reading this!**_


	12. Chapter 12: A Battle of Wills

_**Sorry for the delay, I swear, work has been horrible and no word about grad school yet has made me a cranky girl. I have another humble chapter to offer... Thank you so much for your inspiration and feedback. I honestly love what you've guys got to say and it makes my day to laugh so hard I cry at being yelled about this story...**_

_**Hope it keeps living up to your expectations...**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

If she had to pick one thing that she was absolutely sick of during this entire escapade, hands down, it would be the manhandling. Andy could deal with being hit, punched, kicked, hell, she didn't even really have the biggest problem in the world with Donny grabbing her by the hair to try to get her attention. Nope, it seemed that the thing about this whole little kidnapping fiasco was that Donny and Petey and the other men working with them felt that they could manhandle her. Even since they crammed her in the dumb waiter and shoved her into that van, someone had constantly had his hands on her. Realistically, Andy knew it was because she had made no secret of fighting them tooth and nail the whole way and that she wouldn't stop.

When the doors of the van opened, Andy was dragged into a back ally way as was met with a solid door that Donny knocked on. For a brief moment, Andy thought she recognized the door from somewhere, but that had to be impossible right?

The drive had been somewhat of a blur, and so had the walk into wherever these idiots were taking her. Then all the sudden, it all became clear. Andy tried to put on a poker face. She was refusing to allow herself to be afraid, but the truth was that she was terrified. Sam wasn't here this time. She took a breath before they pushed her down the stairs. Andy prayed that her phone call had gone through and the mobile command team was able to get the trace from the call that they couldn't get while she was texting Sam.

Andy probably would have tripped down the stairs with the way that Donny was pushing her but she decided that remaining clam would probably be the best thing to do. When she reached the foot of the stairs she was pushed forward another few steps. The heavy set man had his back to her, clearly ignoring her and the indignant circumstances of her arrival.

After what felt like an eternity, Andy could feel her temper rising. This man had clearly been looking for her, found her, and dragged her here, and now he was ignoring her very presence. _Like hell he would!_

"You know, if you have something better to do," Andy stated with more confidence then she thought possible. "I could got back to you know, my job."

To her displeasure she watched as Hill's shoulders shook and he laughed at her as he spun around to face her. She fought the urge to squirm and show her disgust his eyes met hers before traveling down the length of her body and the ever so slowly back up. He smiled at her in a calculating way that told her he was not even slightly amused with her antics.

"Officer McNally," he drawled out rubbing his chin before resting the side of his head on his hand, elbow on the bar. "I must saw, you're looking a bit more... seasoned since we last met."

Andy glared at him. She refused to give the man satisfaction of reacting to him and she sure as hell refused to show him that he was freaking her out. If it was one thing that she learned from Sam, it was the value of presenting a poker face and the appearance of calm even if everything was going to shit. This was a part she needed to play. "Use what you've got McNally," Sam had told her. "A good cop can talk their way out of anything."

"What can I say," she said flatly, but with a limited amount of humor. "You're boys have treated me so well."

To Andy's chagrin, Hill laughed at her again, but at least he did seem genuinely amused. "Now I see why Sammy keeps you around. You're feisty," his eyes raked down her body again. "You must be a lion in the sack."

Andy started getting an apprehensive feeling. It was becoming clear that Hill was using her to get to Sam. "Your information sucks Hill, we just work together."

Hill actually smirked at her and pulled himself up off the stool and took a step towards her. "Tell me Andrea, does your detective know that Sammy's been cuckolding him?"

It was Andy's turn to laugh at Hill now. He quirked an eyebrow at her. It was a simple gesture, and one that Andy knew was asking her to explain.

"I've never slept with Sammy," she stated with confidence. "I'm not his type, he prefers blondes."

There is was, Hill smirked again and took a step closer to her. "Oh I don't know about that sweetheart, seems Sammy boy likes you just fine and doesn't have a problem bragging about you or the trouble you cause him after he's had a few."

Andy felt her eyes widened momentarily. He had actually shocked her, not about Sam saying nice things about her, but that Hill would know those things. "You've got someone on the books from the 15th?"

To his credit, Anton Hill, did not laugh at her. "See, I like you. I can see why Sammy is so fond of you, you're fearless, and direct. No time for niceties. You go right for the jugular, just like Sammy, but looking at you, no one would know enough to be afraid of you."

Andy lifted her chin to look defiantly at him and smiled. It was all that she could think of to do.

"What's so funny Officer?" Hill asked her clearly getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh nothing," she struggled unsuccessfully to hide the amusement from her voice. "I really don't want to be you when Sammy finds out you've been messing with one of his after he was kind enough to give you back your files and leave you alone without any retaliation."

Andy and Hill were now standing nearly toe to toe both eying the other one down. It was a battle of wills and neither could be described as anything close to patient. They were so absorbed in sizing the other up that they jumped when a voice broke the silence.

"Perimeter is secure."

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Hmmmm …. I wonder who that could be!**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Calvary Arrives

_**Holy Cowabunga Batman! I thought I might have to hide for a while after some of those reviews. I am so sorry for not revealing more answers in the last chapter! I had planned to finish this up tomorrow morning, but I needed to vent a bit, my grad school lost my application (yes after they took my money...) only to find it and will be reviewing it tomorrow morning (Keep in mind the semester starts August 29th! Ugh! Anyway, that's where some of the hostility in this chapter comes from... so I apologize now.**_

_**You're reviews are awesome! Keep 'em coming, even if they scare me :-P**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

The words, "building cleared" never sounded so terrifying. Andy wasn't here. Where the hell was she? What the hell had they done to her?

Sam suddenly got and idea and starting storming out of the apartment. When Oliver caught up with him on the stairwell, he turned to him and dead panned, "I know where she is Ollie."

As Sam caught Oliver up to speed on where he thought his missing partner was, they passed by the opening in the wall just by the stairway. Sam stopped for a moment and looked at his friend who shrugged. Reaching out, Sam felt compelled to see what was in the shoot. He pulled the door open to reveal ropes similar to those of an elevator. He stuck his head in the whole and his breath caught.

Just inside of the opening was her name tag that must have ripped off of her vest. He reached in to pick up the name tag running his fingers over her last name. He looked at Oliver again. "The dumb waiter explains how we missed them bringing her down."

Oliver reached out to grip Sam's shoulder. He tried his best to relay support and strength to his friend while they took a moment before they headed downstairs. He could see it on Sam's face, they were about to do something crazy, something stupid and emotional, and something highly dangerous. And he sure as hell didn't need his arm twisted. He was going to stand by his friend, because that's what Sam would do for him. Besides Oliver reasoned with himself, if he got hurt, Zoe would kill Sammy and he knew the fear that that little woman could bestow on Sam Swarek, almost as much as his rookie instilled. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Oliver would laugh at their predicament.

_**O o O o O o O**_

The ride to the restaurant that Sam had confronted Hill at almost a year ago was one of the longest of his life. Somewhere on his way leaving the scene, they had caught Jerry's attention and he had tagged along. For appearances, and because Sam knew that they would need the numbers, he had Jerry call in their destination. The brass hadn't been overly impressed but a tactical unit was being assembled_, _they were supposed to wait for backup first, but the three men knew that Sam wasn't going to wait for the units so they had easily brushed that command off.

Sam parked Jerry's car outside Hill's restaurant and sat for a moment. The urgency in his gut wanted to rush into that restaurant and kill Hill, but he knew that there was a very good chance that doing just that would get both him and Andy killed and get his friends hurt in the process. Instead, he watched the comings and goings of the people on the side walk. When he was satisfied that Hill's men weren't on the look out, he signaled for everyone to get out of the car and make their way down the block to the side ally.

He nearly stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Callaghan headed towards him with the other rookies. If looks could kill, the one that Sam wore for Callaghan should have had his flesh melting off his bones.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Swarek?" Callaghan's voice was laced with venom and he was walking briskly at Sam grabbing the him and shoving him up against the wall. "You go off trying to be a fucking hero and you're going to get her killed."

After a few minutes, the others were able to break up the scuffle. But Sam's temper hadn't completely subsided. This son of a bitch was interfering with him going in after his partner after he had done something that had hurt her. Sure he had put the pieces together, anyone who cared about her would see it, but he wanted to hear her say it. He knew first hand that saying it out loud to someone that you cared about enough to hide your own hurt from was the first step to really being okay. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at his partner's ex fiancé.

"If you are going to do this," he looked at Callaghan and then at the rookies behind him before his eyes settled back on Callaghan. "You do this my way. Hill is after me, and I don't know how he got to Andy and I don't care. She helped me dupe him to get an asset out. He's out for blood and we can only hope it's mine."

"You had better hope she gets out of this Swarek or I'll kill you," Callaghan spat at him.

"And you had better hope that when we get her out and she and I have a little chat that I decide whatever it was that you did to her isn't enough to kill you," Sam's voice was menacing and he stepped closer to Callaghan. "Because all of us right here love Andy, actually love her, and if I decide I need to kill you, you're going to wish to God that I'd do you the favor."

Satisfied that he had sufficiently gotten his point across to Callaghan, Sam pulled the group closer together. He relayed his plan to each of them and drilled it into their heads. They had minutes to get her out before the tactical command unit got it and if they weren't inside that building before then, they wouldn't get to call the shots anymore.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Sam knew that he had drilled the script into their heads. They all wanted Andy back. They were all going to play their part and do it convincingly. He made sure each of the got into position and and knew where they needed to end up and how to get out if it all went to hell. Sometimes, the knowledge gained from undercover could save his ass instead of just giving him nightmares.

After waiting just the right amount of time for everyone to get into position, Sam headed into the building. He wasn't going to be brazen enough to go in the front door. No, it wasn't shocking to come in the front door, people expect that. Coming in through the back would startle them enough. After all, who expects anyone to come from the most secure door in the place?

Sam got into position in the stairwell. He could hear Hill taunting Andy and held his breath. He needed to wait for his opportunity. Hill way laying out why he went after Andy. Sam nearly kicked himself for not being able to be to keep his feelings under wraps, it would have protected her. Sam almost struggled to hold back both a groan and a laugh at Andy's response.

"I'm not his type, he prefers blondes."

Sam felt a smile grace his lips. If only she knew. The next bit of the conversation was lost on him as he said a silent prayer to get her out of this alive.

"You've got someone on the books from the 15th?" Andy's voice nearly broke his concentration. The disbelief evident in her voice echoed his own. His eyes shot over to Callaghan's. He wore the same look at Sam as he gripped his gun. They looked towards the stairs again listening to Hill's response.

"See, I like you. I can see why Sammy is so fond of you, you're fearless, and direct. No time for niceties. You go right for the jugular, just like Sammy, but looking at you, no one would know enough to be afraid of you." There was a slight pause and then Hill's voice got angry when he demanded. "What's so funny Officer?"

Andy must had done something to get herself in hot water. _Remind me to kill her later._

"Oh nothing," her nonchalant yet amused voice added. _Yep, I'm going to kill her after I get her out of here_ he thought to himself. "I really don't want to be you when Sammy finds out you've been messing with one of his after he was kind enough to give you back your files and leave you alone without any retaliation."

There was silence that Sam thought would last forever. When he couldn't take it anymore he nodded to Callaghan. "Just like I told you," he whispered. Sam nodded and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes for a second.

"Perimeter is secure."

Callahan's voice was firm and in control. He was compartmentalizing just like Sam told him to do. He only prayed that as Luke was standing on those stairs with his gun drawn that Andy would recognize those words from the last time they were in this God awful restaurant.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Eeep! Don't hate me! **Hides****_


	14. Chapter 14: Hitting Where It Hurts

_**Sorry for the delay, after a 79 hour work week between both jobs, and some minor set backs with grad school, ( I found out I need to do pre-work before hand), I suffered from a little bought of brain drain. That being said, I hope I made up for it with the longest chapter to date in this story. Also, I combined two chapters to condense cliffhangers that keep you all in such suspense! **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

There was silence that Sam thought would last forever. When he couldn't take it anymore he nodded to Callaghan. "Just like I told you," he whispered. Sam nodded and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes for a second.

"Perimeter is secure."

Callahan's voice was firm and in control. He was compartmentalizing just like Sam told him to do. He only prayed that as Luke was standing on those stairs with his gun drawn that Andy would recognize those words from the last time they were in this God awful restaurant.

Sam took a deep breath and waited. He just needed to be patient and let the situation develop. Hell, when it came to time and space, he was practically a bonafied savant. At least according to his partner who'd been kidnapped and beaten. That was all he knew, he felt his stomach tighten as he tried to reconcile with himself that Andy would have downplayed all of her injuries to him. She never would own up to how bad it really was, not until she was safe and he could get through to her.

Sam tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He prayed that Callaghan could pull this off. Andy's life, his life, depended on it.

_**O o O o O o O**_

"What's so funny Officer?" Hill asked her clearly getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh nothing," she struggled unsuccessfully to hide the amusement from her voice. "I really don't want to be you when Sammy finds out you've been messing with one of his after he was kind enough to give you back your files and leave you alone without any retaliation."

Andy and Hill were now standing nearly toe to toe both eying the other one down. It was a battle of wills and neither could be described as anything close to patient. They were so absorbed in sizing the other up that they jumped when a voice broke the silence.

"Perimeter is secure."

Andy jumped at hearing the familiar voice break into the intense moment as she and Hill had stared each other down. She looked towards the stairs that a less than a year ago she had come down with her gun drawn and uttered those same words to Sam to help him get out of this building alive and with Emily with a hope she hadn't realized she had. Her face fell a little bit seeing Luke standing there with his gun drawn. How she wished it had been Sam.

Hill turned to smirk at her and then turned to face Luke. "And look at who we have here, Detective Callaghan," he paused for a moment, his smirk getting bigger. "Come to save you little woman? Pity, I was kind of hoping it would be Swarek."

Andy raised her eyes defiantly to Hill and tried to stand up a bit more straight. She refused to play this little game with him about Sam. They hadn't even been able to think about a relationship yet, and this man was adamantly insisting there was one. Andy saw a knot in Luke's jaw clench at the mention of Swarek and a dark look cross his face.

"See thats the problem," Luke's voice was agitated, and he never lowered his gun. "Everyone thinks that Swarek cares so much about her. But he doesn't, he isn't reliable, and he doesn't care. I'm here and I'm the one that will be taking her out of here. Swarek clearly can't be bothered to even look for her. He hasn't even helped look for her."

Hill laughed a bit and looked around at his men who had their guns trained on the blonde man on the stairs. He rubbed his face and spoke again, "See, I can't let her walk out of here with you Detective. You may not think he cares, but I've been watching them for a while now."

Andy's eyes shot towards Hill again then back to Luke. She was still angry at what Luke said about Sam but there had to be a reason her ex-fiance was standing in front of her trying to rescue her. She watched Hill turn to look at her again and he had the audacity to smile at her.

"Those two have some kind of relationship don't they? They're partnered more often then not, they're never very far away from each other in the field, he picks her up, drops her off, all the while you're off at work."

Luke's hand flexed on his gun and he swallowed. His anger was there, but he was making an effort to control it. Andy knew that he had a problem with all of these things, but she and Sam had never acted on any feelings they might have had beyond the night of the black out. Neither was a cheater.

Andy suddenly found her voice. "Don't bring Sam into this," her voice was strong and clear. "We both know that he had _nothing_ to do with anything. Besides, he likes blondes, just ask Gail or Monica and I'm not a huge fan of dating cops. Detectives are different, they sit behind a desk out of harms way. No worry about getting that visit in the middle of the night."

Andy prayed that Hill bought it. When she got out here the first person she wanted to see was Sam. She couldn't wait to get to Sam. She needed to tell him that she loved him. Even if he didn't feel the same way.

_**O o O o O o O**_

It was an eternity between when Callaghan got the drop on Hill and his guys and when Hill finally spoke. Sam listened while holding his breath.

"And look at who we have here, Detective Callaghan" There was a slight pause before Hill's amused voice sounded again. "Come to save you little woman? Pity, I was kind of hoping it would be Swarek."

_If he only knew_, Sam thought bitterly to himself. He shook the thought from his head. He needed his head to stay clear. Sam needed to keep himself focused to get her out alive and keep anyone else from getting hurt. He exhaled quietly and leaned a bit closer to the edge of the stairs listening.

"See thats the problem," Luke's voice was agitated, it was clear he was angry. "Everyone thinks that Swarek cares so much about her. But he doesn't, he isn't reliable, and he doesn't care. I'm here and I'm the one that will be taking her out of here. Swarek clearly can't be bothered to even look for her. He hasn't even helped look for her."

Sam felt his entire body tense as his nostrils flared. He knew that this was part of the plan, that Callaghan needed to discredit him, but damn, he didn't expect it to actually hurt. He prayed that Andy wasn't as blind as she seemed to be. He prayed that she knew he was always there for her, that he always would be.

Sam heard Hill's laughter just as he looked up to catch Boyd making his way quietly over to him. "See, I can't let her walk out of here with you Detective. You may not think he cares, but I've been watching them for a while now."

He looked over at Boyd and the team that came in with him. He heard him whisper, "We've got your back Sammy. We're gonna get him this time." Boyd's hand gently squeezing his shoulder was just a momentary distraction to what was going on in the other room.

"Those two have some kind of relationship don't they? They're partnered more often then not, they're never very far away from each other in the field, he picks her up, drops her off, all the while you're off at work."

Sam inhaled again trying to not react beyond that under Boyd's amused look. He saw the raised eyebrow and returned the look with a glare. Boyd actually smirked knowingly at him. _This day really has gone to shit. _

"Don't bring Sam into this," he voice was strong and clear. Sam never thought he'd love the sound of her voice, but this moment might have shown him the error of his ways. He tried desperately to focus on Andy's words waiting for his gut to tell him it was time to intercede.

"We both know that he had _nothing_ to do with anything. Besides, he likes blondes, just ask Gail or Monica and I'm not a huge fan of dating cops. Detectives are different, they sit behind a desk out of harms way. No worry about getting that visit in the middle of the night."

His eyes widened at the mention of Gail's name and he felt his heart sink again at her comment of what could happen if she were involved with an officer versus a detective. Before he had time to internally debate how he was going to handle her statement, Boyd leaned in to whisper.

"Oh I like your girl Sammy, " he paused to smile at him again. "Bambi has some fire to her." Boyd looked over his shoulder and got the signal from his guys. "Ready?"

Sam took another breath and then nodded. He flicked the safety off of his gun and turned to go down the stairs.

Sam didn't have his gun drawn, but it was firmly in his hand. He was trying his best to portray his cockiest persona. "Damn, sweet heart," he stated with mock hurt and got a moment of satisfaction seeing Hill's flash of worry at his presence. "You really know how to kick a man when he's not around to defend himself don't you?"

He saw a flash of worry cross her face and then a bit of anger. Sam knew that he was playing with fire, but he needed to make sure the attention was solely on him.

"Not to smart Sammy," Hill said to him. He looked like a chesire cat. Sam merely raised an eyebrow at him. He was studiously trying to look at Andy. If he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay focused.

"All I wanted was you. It would have just been easy to rough up your little lark here, get your attention," Hill raised his gun to point it at Sam. Andy nearly distracted him as he struggled against the two men holding her. Callaghan was just slightly now behind him as he stepped forward down the last few steps to face Hill.

"Now I've got three cops to kill," Hill laughed at him. "And it will be so easy to wipe my hands of it all. Nice little double murder suicide." Hill looked between the three of them. "Tell me, who wants to be the jealous the male who kills the little slut and her lover and then can't take what he's done, and kills himself?"

Sam could barely contain his anger and stepped forward. He heard the click of Hill's gun as the man pointed it at his head. "This works for me Sammy."

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Sam stared at the barrel of the gun praying that this wouldn't be it. He didn't even get to tell her that he loved her yet. That was the last thought he had before all hell broke loose.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Reviews are little muses.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Getting His White Whale

_**Yay! It's Rookie Blue day! My favorite day all week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's another longer one (compared to the early ones.) Not 100% thrilled, but I needed to go there. You're reviews never cease to amaze and humble me. Thank you!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

"Now I've got three cops to kill," Hill laughed at him. "And it will be so easy to wipe my hands of it all. Nice little double murder suicide." Hill looked between the three of them. "Tell me, who wants to be the jealous the male who kills the little slut and her lover and then can't take what he's done, and kills himself?"

Sam could barely contain his anger and stepped forward. He heard the click of Hill's gun as the man pointed it at his head. "This works for me Sammy."

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Sam stared at the barrel of the gun praying that this wouldn't be it. He didn't even get to tell her that he loved her yet. That was the last thought he had before all hell broke loose.

Sam had had his eyes locked on Hill's gun. How could he not? It was pointed right at his face. He barely registered the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye behind Hill. Instead he heard a man scream just as Hill turned his head. Sam didn't wait for anymore opportunity than that.

He took the opening and grabbed for Hills gun, pointing it up in the air just as it went off twice. Struggling against each other, Sam was trying to get the upper hand but this was just awkward. He pulled back and let his fist fly into Hill's face. That one action broke them apart and Hill clutched his nose swearing at him.

Sam let his eyes flick over to Andy and saw her struggling against the two men who were attacking her. All around him there was chaos. He raised his gun to Hill and shouted for them all to stop. Everything went still as all eyes and guns were pointing at him.

"Ah Sammy," Hill said cockily as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to his nose. "Will you never learn that fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, well, you know how that goes."

Sam's eyes flicked around the room but he wasn't going to back down. Luke had been pinned to the floor and was sporting some of his own bloody features, Andy who looked devastatingly angry had purple bruises and cuts over every inch of exposed skin that he could see. And Hill, standing there will a nose that was bleeding profusely had the audacity to mock him. Sam cocked the gun clearly ready to shoot the king pin in front of him.

"Now now Sammy," Hill said again confidently. "You got me the last time with the whole 'perimeter secure' thing, but we both know it was you and your little slut over there. You didn't have back up then, and you don't have it now."

Sam actually raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. It was time for Hill to get the shocker of his life. Sam smirked a bit and called out to the man on the floor behind him, "Hey Callaghan, how'd you know Andy was here in the first place."

Luke Callaghan's edgy voice replied, "Because I followed you right to her. I knew you were going after her."

Sam's smirk got a little bit bigger at Hill's failed attempt to look unruffled. Hill still hadn't put it together yet, but that was okay, Sam would spell it out for him. "So if I got here first, how'd I end up joining the party last?"

Andy struggled against her captors a bit more hating the feel of this hands on her, but she was focused on Sam. All the men in the room still had there weapons pointed at him, and if she could just get free, she could charge him and knock him down before too many shots got off. Andy tilted her chin up to catch the look that Sam was sending her way. It was the pay attention and don't do something stupid Andy look. She froze not completely understanding it.

Luke's voice nearly made her gasp. "Oh I don't Swarek," he groan a bit as the man pinning him to the floor pressed against him grinding him into the floor. "Maybe because you were relaying the plan to the tactical team waiting in the wings to back us up."

"Enough!" Hill barked making everyone but Sam jumped. "Kill them," he waved to Andy and Luke, "Bullet's to the chest and head for Barbie and Ken and for Sammy over here, let's do a nice temple shot, you are right handed right Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened and Andy had screamed out no but other than that the room was silent for three heart beats. A stare down was firmly in place as all the major characters stood stock still.

"See I wouldn't do that if I were," another male voice sounded off behind him. Sam smiled as he Saw everyone's eyes shoot to the stairs behind him. He looked over to Andy to see the shock written on her face as she saw Boyd standing on the stairs with his gun pointed at Hill.

"See, they weren't lying. Sammy was late because he was actually briefing his back up." Boyd clearly enjoyed taunting Hill. Of course it helped that behind him men in full swat gear began heading down the stairs. From the front of the restaurant, the rookies with another team entered guns dawn.

"Of course Hill," Sam stated with amusement present in his voice. "We could count, but I'm pretty sure I stalled long enough to be able to out number you. But hey, I'd love it if you tried to get out of this, I really don't need that much provocation to pull the trigger."

Sam didn't lower his gun until Hill had been handcuffed by Boyd. His eyes wandered over to Andy who he wasn't sure how see was still standing. She really did look like hell, she was still beautiful, but she looked like hell.

Andy looked over to him and saw the look on Sam's face. She lifted her chin defiantly to him. She had cost him this bust almost a year ago, she wasn't going to be the reason he didn't get it now. "Put him under arrest Sam. Finish it."

He took in the defiant tilt of her chin and voice as she spoke clearly and strongly. If he hadn't heard it for himself he wouldn't have believed it. As much as he wanted to focus solely on her right now, he knew that she would be hurt if he took away what she was trying to get back to him. He really could throttle her sometimes for the way she put everyone else's needs ahead of hers. But he would do this for her.

He turned to Hill with a cocky smile and placed him under arrest. He turned back as he begin walking Hill out to the cruiser to see her mouth "Go" at him before turning to Oliver and Chris to allow them to help her out of the building.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Sam shut the door on Hill and felt a huge sigh of relief leave his body. His heart was still struggling to regain its normal pattern of steady beats as watched the cruiser pull off and head towards the barn with one of the biggest criminals of the city. He finally had gotten his white whale. _But at what expense_ he thought grimly of himself.

Boyd patted him on the back effectively breaking him from his thoughts. "You got him Sammy," Boyd said happily. "You've got your spots in Guns and Gangs too. It's beyond time."

At the moment, that one thing Sam had been pushing his entire career for just seemed so hallow and unappealing. Boyd must have seen it in the slump of his shoulders and the way he stretched his neck as Sam rolled his head about.

"The offer will still be there when you want it Sam," Boyd said is a casual voice, his eyes wandering to the door way of the building. "I sure as hell underestimated Bambi, she's turning out to be one hell of a cop." When Sam's only comment was a grunt, Boyd smiled knowingly. "Of course, you've got to tell her you love her sometime between oh now and by the time Hill gets arraigned, but hey, I'm only in the pool for $100."

Sam shot him an incredulous look and turned to look at Andy being helped out of the building by Oliver and Diaz. He could see from here that she was arguing and telling she was fine. Oliver was even pulling out his best "Dad" look and instead of scaring her into submission, she was jutting out her bottom lip in a defiant pout and arguing.

Sam shook his head at Boyd and walked over to Andy. Relief flooded his body as she looked up to him and smiled a small smile. "Sam!" she nearly begged as Oliver kept a tight grip on her despite her best effort to be free of him. "Will you tell them that I _don't_ need to go get checked out."

Sam snorted at her before fixing a glare at her. He watched it register on her face got an equally withering look from her. "I'm fine Sam," he voice low and firm. Sam almost smirked at the anger bubbling in her eyes.

"Yeah, and we both know when you say fine, you're lying," he dead panned.

She was beyond angry right now and Sam knew it. Before she could react he reached out grabbed her and spun on his heal to pull her towards one of the waiting ambulances where Callaghan was already being treated. He was surprised when she jerked against her, digging her feet into the ground. "I'm fine," she ground out again for good measure.

Sam turned to her and sighed and then stepped fall to close to her and invaded her personal space. Before she could react, Sam had lifted her over his should and turned to the ambulance carrying her like a sack of potatoes. Oliver and Diaz nearly started laughing as she began to flail and swear at Sam to put her down.

Chris turned to his former TO and said in a serious voice that his smirk would betray, "I've got $50 on them getting caught making out before the week is over."

Shaw looked over at his former by the book rookie in shock. _Had that really just come out of Diaz's mouth? _Oliver flicked his eyes back over to the amusing scene of Swarek and McNally and stuck his hand out to the rookie, "I've got $100 that it's before she gets cleared from the hospital."

The two men shook on it and headed to debrief.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**I am not sure if I'm going to add this chapter from Andy's view point. But I have one half written from Boyd and the rookies. Not totally sure if it's necessary or just skip to the fun stuff... Anyway. I am working on the last three chapters... I know I'm skipping around but gotta strike while the iron is hot. There will be at least one if not two before the final sequence of scenes take place. I will take my cue from you guys and your awesomeness for sticking with me this long!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Health Care Proxy

_**You're reviews again are amazing! I'm taking my first weekend off of the summer to catch up on this story and get some momentum since grad school starts on Wed (I got a second letter that said I got in a couple days ago... nothing like last minute running around to get it all done!). I hope you enjoy and boy can I not wait until Thursday!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Sam Swarek was pacing a hole in the floor of the waiting room at St. Mike's. After he'd tossed Andy over his shoulder and carried her to the ambulance, they'd been rode in silence. Okay while he was silent as she protested that she was fine, despite the bruises that had begun to form around her face and he was certain there were more underneath the tattered and torn uniform that covered her body. Sam struggled to swallow as he looked over his partner as she was protesting that she was fine, nothing was broken, that she would heal.

Sam struggled to regain his composure and merely glared at her. She noticed his concern, he saw it flicker across her features and her desire to apologize was clearly present in her eyes. If she was unfortunate enough to attempt to apologize for his concern, he might just snap on her. She may have protested she was fine and ignored his glares, but he hadn't missed the large gash on the back of her head or how the medic seemed to be increasingly more worried. As Sam felt his features set in an increasingly grim face, she looked over at him again to speak. He refused to give her a chance.

"Shut up McNally," his gruff voice effectively shut her up for now. He saw her pert face and knew that he'd riled her up. Under normal circumstances, he'd smirk, but not now. "You've got a head wound, and God only knows what else you're hiding under your uniform. You're going to the hospital. End of story."

That had successfully silenced her until they got to the hospital and she began to get nervous again. The fear on her face cinched Sam's heart. He hated that she was afraid of anything, and nobody likes doctors, but Andy's anxiety increased his tenfold. _What doesn't she want me to see?_

Jerry had actually been the one stopping him from going with McNally as she was examined. "She won't be honest if you're there," Jerry had told him as he held on Sam's arm. "McNally knows that you get upset when she gets hurt, she won't be honest with the doctors. You'd do the same in her shoes."

Sam hated to admit it, but Jerry had a very valid point. So now, he was stuck pacing the floor of a hospital waiting room as various officers from the 15th begin to file in and fill up the waiting room. No one really tried to stop him or ask him to sit and relax. They knew better. He knew that he was probably making the other rookies nervous, but he really didn't care at the moment. Seeing Oliver's thinly veiled amusement he stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes at his friend. That only made Oliver grin more.

The door to the "emergency personnel only" area opened and Sam nearly jumped as he saw two doctors approaching the officers. "Looking for the family of Officer McNally."

If the doctor was shot that the entire room stood up, he didn't show it. His eyes flickered over each of the worried faces and then down at the chart in his hands. "Okay then, I'm looking for Sam Swarek then or Tommy McNally."

"Her father is on his way, but I'm Sam," he stepped forward. "I'm her health care proxy but she was fine when she came in here."

Sam could see the way that Oliver and Jerry's head shot up at his admission. Both were actually a bit surprised at Sam's admission and were looking to see if the other knew anything about it. It was a pretty serious thing to be someone's health proxy and if either of them had to bet, they would have thought it would have been Traci.

"Officer McNally is having a bit of trouble breathing right now," the doctor began apologetically. "She has bruising over the majority of her body and the head wound was a concern. Is she allergic to anything? We think she's having a reaction that we'd like to alleviate."

Sam answered quickly, knowing her medical history as well as he knew his own. He figured with her lucky streak, he'd really need it. But he'd always hoped he never would. "Penicillin and Codeine. They make her violently ill." He paused for a moment. "Aspirin. Aspirin always makes her very ill."

The doctor nodded and patted him on the arm. "Thank you. She had been given codeinee for the pain and a medication through IV's withaspirinn in it. We're gonna get the reaction under control and then you can go see her. She's been asking for you anyway."

Sam felt a little bit uneasy when he knew that he should have felt relief. When she came in here she was fine and now she was having an allergic reaction and difficulty breathing. This day was really going to shit. He felt Oliver and Jerry stand in front of him kept his eyes closed as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Being a health care proxy is kind of serious Sammy," Jerry said gingerly catching the warning look that Shaw sent his way.

"She's mine," Sam said simply not moving. "Then Sarah."

Sam knew that both of his friends were a bit shocked by this confession but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Still," Jerry started again. "It's a huge trust thing."

"McNally is my partner Jerry," Sam said opening his eyes to look at his friends. "It seemed logical that the person who would be working with me the most was the most obvious choice for a proxy. I'm likely to be the one with her if she got hurt and vice versa."

Oliver smirked a bit at Jerry and let out a low whistle. "See Jerry, they can be each other's health care proxies and make what could be a life or death decision about the other when one of them isn't able to make that choice, but they can't say three little words."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend and nearly growled. "Oh I can say three little worlds."

A smile broke out over Oliver's face and a smirk made it's appearance on Jerry's. Jerry knew that Oliver was about to dare Sam, and Sam, well Sam didn't turn down dares very often.

"Prove it Swarek."

The slight smirk on Sam's face should have been the warning that Oliver had lost the upper hand for the moment. "Eat shit Ollie."

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**I know, I know, I stink a bit. But where would we be without some drama? I hope you like it... I think you guys are getting a bit bored with this story... so I'm trying something slightly different. But don't worry... There will be cause for the trigger word coming up in the next few chapters! Andy really does have some horrendous luck!**_


	17. Chapter 17: Inventorying the Damage

_**Okay, a second chapter in 24 hours. I think I'm having a creative wave. I thought I owed it to you guys to show you the hospital from Andy's POV. I hope I didn't massacre it too much!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**PS. Hurricane Irene is really starting to annoy me. The BF is in NC as is my best friend. My dad is in VA and a bunch of great friends are in Long Island. Luckily everyone has checked in and is safe and sound. I hope everyone else who is and has loved ones in the path gets such good news!**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

From the undignified position of being thrown over her partner's shoulders, Andy McNally was sputtering curses and flailing about. Right now, the adrenaline was pumping through her system so the cuts and bruises didn't really hurt. All she knew was that being held in this semi-upside down manner was making her head pound even more. If she didn't know better, she'd think that someone was bashing her head in with a hammer. She trying desperately not to throw up as Sam plopped her down on the stretcher and the EMT starting his examination.

"Shut up McNally," his gruff voice effectively shut her up for the moment. Andy felt herself narrow her eyes and purse her lips at him. She knew he normally would have laughed at her for making this face since he loved to goad her, but right now he looked deadly serious. "You've got a head wound, and God only knows what else you're hiding under your uniform. You're going to the hospital. End of story."

Andy knew that voice and knew that he would brook no argument on the matter, so there was really no point in arguing with him. When the ambulance doors opened and the EMT's started wheeling her gurney into the ER, Andy started get an intense wave of anxiety. She reached for Sam's hand clutching it like the life line it was to her right now. The gentle pressure of his hand as he held onto had an unmistakably calming effect on her.

It wasn't until she saw Jerry waiting for them inside of the ER that she realized the adrenaline was starting to wear off. She was starting to feel every bruise and cut. The pain was almost overwhelming and she didn't know if she could keep her face neutral for very much longer. Jerry must have seen this and stopped Sam by reaching out to snag him.

She let go of Sam's hands as the doctors begin flocking over her. IT was chaotic and confusing and Andy McNally had never been so grateful to have Jerry Barber in her life as she was right now. As soon as the doors closed behind her gurney she gasped in pain. When asked to rate on scale of 1 to 10 she immediately answered at least an 8. Andy simply couldn't imagine much worse pain, but then again, she hadn't really felt anything much up until now.

Before she knew what happened, Andy was hooked up to an IV and being whisked off for a CT scan and tests. Just as her head was being stitched up, a nurse came into inject a shot of pain killers into her IV.

It was a fleeting feeling and one that made her feel like she was living life in slow motion. Her face begin to tingle and she saw spots dance across her vision. Suddenly... it became increasingly difficult to breathe and she heard her heart monitor start going crazy. Andy's room began to flood with doctors and nurses and she reached for the small holder that held her badge.

A nurse noticed and picked it up. Immediately the nurse nodding seeing the laminated emergency contact card that Sam had insisted she keep on her all the time. Andy's tongue was swelling and she was having difficulty getting air to her lungs. She was able to make a noise that sounded sort of like Sam's name before she watched one of her doctors leave the room in a hurry before an oxygen tubes were strung into her nose.

_**O o O o O o O**_

When Andy awoke, she drew in a deep breath. Her eye was still pounding and she felt oddly disconnected with her body. She shook her head and then immediately decided that despite the pain killers she must definitely be on, that they weren't strong enough to relieve the headache.

"Easy baby girl," he father's worried voice came from her right. "You gave us a bit of a scare."

"Dad," he voice came out more like a croak than a whisper. She saw her dad smile a bit and then squinted. They were in the room alone. "Sam?"

"He's in the waiting room pacing a hole in the floor." He looked down at his daughter again with a somber face. "Thank God he was he knows your medical history. You had an allergic reaction to the medications."

Andy merely nodded at her father and sat holding his hand for a minute. "He saved me twice today Dad."

Tommy McNally looked at his daughter and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Yea, Oliver told me. Can you try not to get yourself into so much trouble? You're making me go gray here."

Andy's lip quirked a bit. "You sound like Sam."

Tommy laughed at his daughter. "Speaking of Sam, he loves you, you know." He watched his daughter nod and look down at her hands. "You never looked at Luke like you looked at Sam. Don't make that man wait too much longer."

Andy's eyes shot up to her father as he got up to leave. "Don't panic Andy," her father said teasingly. "I think its about time that your _partner_ gets to talk to you. You know, before he kills Oliver or Jerry."

Andy smiled at her father and leaned her head back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to think about all the pain. She was mentally trying to make a list for herself of all the little aches and burning sensations. Trying to place each of them individually in her mind.

"Even now," Sam's subdued voice came from the doorway. "I can see that you're over thinking. Don't you ever give it a rest."

Andy's eyes flew open and looked over at him as he pushed off the door frame and entered her room. She could feel his eyes take in the hospital gown and the bruises on her neck and face that she was sure were a lovely shade of purple by now. He came over and sat quietly in the chair to her left that her father had vacated a few moments before.

"I'm okay," she whispered turning her head to look at his serious face.

His elbows were resting on his knees as he leaned forward and snorted at her. "Like hell you are McNally."

Sam's voice was quiet, but his voice was filled with concern and knowing. He looked down at his hands suddenly finding it difficult to look at her. "I'm so sorry Andy. I can never seem to protect you when it matters."

"Sam," her tired voice was more of a warning than anything else. She reached out for his hand."Be quiet please."

He smirked at her and reached out to take her hand and just looked at her. He was trying to keep the emotions off of his face as he looked at her but he knew he was failing. The bruises and cuts were nasty and they were going to get a hell of a lot worse before they got better. He thought he might be ill now that he had her safe and saw her in the light with only her to focus on.

A knock at the door caused Sam to look away from her. He saw her doctor and Tommy walk into the room and lessened the hold he had on her hand, albeit reluctantly. He smiled gently at her when she squeezed his hand and shot her eyes over to him.

"Miss McNally, how are you feeling?" Doctor Bateman had asked.

"Fine," she answered firmly. "Ready to go home."

She shot Sam a withering glance as he snorted at her comment and shook his head in the negative. Tommy couldn't help but smile as he watched their interactions. He had always liked Swarek, infuriating as he was, but he knew there was more to this man than even the man himself would admit. He deserved someone like Andy who would keep him on his toes. And she deserved someone who looked at her the way Sam looked at her when he thought no one was looking.

"Well, first we need to talk about what happened earlier," her doctor said flipping open her chart. "We got to detail your injuries here-"

Andy cut him off and looked at Sam with a sideways glance. "Can we not go over each of those. I'm very familiar with them. And there's no reason to upset anyone."

She watched Sam's jaw set and her father cross his arms over his chest and look at her firmly. "Baby girl, we need to know what's wrong with you so we can make sure you get better."

"But-"

"Enough." Her father cut her short with a look she hadn't seen since she was child. Sam was mildly impressed and made a mental note to ask Tommy about that look. If he could master it, it sure as hell would make his life a bit easier. Sam almost let himself smile at that, almost. The look on Tommy's face even made him squirm a bit.

"Well," her doctor began again. "It took 13 stitches to close that gash on your head. You've got a medium grade concussion and we'll keep you overnight to monitor you. It's crucial that if you notice any changes in your vision or further nausea that you tell us. It could indicate a brain bleed."

Sam inhaled deeply squeezing her hand. He told himself if was to reassure her, but in reality it was confirm that she was really here and okay. He listened as the doctor further detailed the injuries to her body and the various cuts.

Sam made a mental inventory. Contusions to her mid section and legs, the gash on her head, 13 stitches, 3 cracked ribs, a busted lip and swollen cheek bone, and a concussion. He was barely controlling his anger.

As if Andy knew this she squeezed his hand firmly again. "I'm gonna be okay you know," she smiled weakly like she knew she was about to make a lame joke. "Donny really kicks like a girl."

_**O o O o O o O**_

A few hours later, it seemed like nearly the entire 15th devision had made it's way into Andy's room. She was getting tired, and if he was honest with himself, so was Sam. He looked over at Tommy and saw the fatigue and stress in his eyes as well. This day had truly tested them all and drilled home the notion that the woman lying in the bed was loved more than she believed herself to be.

"You guys should go," she yawn and patted their hands. "I'm just going to sleep anyway."

Sam shot a look over to Tommy who was in a chair on the opposite side of her bed. "Nah I think we're good Andy. We'll stay."

She started to protest. "You guys need your rest." She pursed her lips looking from one man to the other. "Besides you heard Dr. Bateman, I'm gonna need help when I get out and you can't do that when you're exhausted."

Sam smirked at Andy and knew she was pouting. "We're staying McNally, deal with it."

A few hours later, Andy jolted awake and looked up to see her father sitting at her bedside. He looked over the rim of his glasses and leaned forward to brush the hair from her face. "Nightmare?"

"Yea," she whispered. "Has he been sleeping long?"

Tommy smiled as his eyes fell on Sam who was sleeping in the chair on the other side of his daughter's bed. "A while."

"Dad, I'm so sorry," she whispered feeling the tears well up in his eyes. "I was so scared in there. I just kept thinking I wouldn't get to see you," she paused taking a gulp of air. "or Sam ever again and I almost broke down in there."

Tommy rested his hand on his daughter's forehead and shushed her. "Andy you don't know it yet, but you hadn't gotten out, it would have destroyed more than just me."

She sniffled a bit and shook her head. Tommy just looked at his daughter grateful that she was alive.

"I love him Dad." she whispered. "I haven't been brave enough to tell him yet."

Tommy smiled at his daughter again. "I think he knows, but he definitely needs to hear it from you. He's not going anywhere you know."

She nodded and laid her head back as she and her father quietly talked. If she had known that Sam had woken at the sound of her voice, she would never have been brave enough to say what she had. He allowed a small smile to slip onto his face as he listened to her ramble to her father and drift back to sleep.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Love it? Hate it? Totally unnecessary strike out?**_


	18. Chapter 18: Textual Nudges

_**This is a pretty lame attempt at getting to where I want to go…. Hopefully you don't kill me for it or worse get bored….**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Before she had realized it, nearly a month had gone by after the kidnapping incident. Looking back, Andy really couldn't understand how she had missed the passage of time. Her father and Luke had strong armed her into moving _temporarily _moving in with Sam since he had two free guest rooms at his house and she still hadn't found on apartment. Andy enjoyed her independence, but she also knew that the hovering her dad and Sam did was because they loved her. Well she knew her dad loved her, and she had a pretty good feeling that Sam felt something for her. But weeks later, they still hadn't discussed it.

Andy was getting anxious to get back to work. Sam had practically shot daggers at her the one day she felt that she was okay enough to stop by the station for lunch. The dimples had been depressingly absent from his face as he sat across from her at the conference table while everyone laughed and ate. Andy felt his eyes bore into her the entire lunch hour and rolled her eyes openly at him before laughing at one of Dov's outlandish remarks. It still hurt when she laughed and her hand went instantly to her ribs and rubbed where they had been cracked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sam stand up and make his way around the table. The others took it as their cue to say goodbye to Andy and promise that they would stop by and see her soon. Andy looked up to see Sam's slightly concerned face, and saw the hint of anger in his eyes as he reached down to help her up.

"I'm okay Sam," she said allowing him to help her up with him more lifting her then allowing her to use her own strength.

"Yeah, I know McNally," he said in bored tone looking down at her. His hand still clasped hers and it rested against his chest with his other hand on hip. "And if I said otherwise you'd be bullheaded enough to push yourself way to far." He paused giving her a serious but gentle smile. "Baby steps. You'll be back soon."

"What's the matter," she teased easily, raising an eyebrow at him. "You miss me or something Officer Swarek?"

Andy felt Sam take a step closer to her leaving very little space between them. Their clasped hands the only thing separating their upper bodies from each other. Sam's hand dig into her hip a bit more as he looked down at her. "At work yes," he told her in a low voice. He was intoxicated by her scent. Her perfume consumed his thoughts; he had to fight to keep his composure. Sam quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked, "You've ruined the riding solo thing for me and I can barely tolerate the other rookies."

The corners of Andy's mouth tipped up in a small smile. "Awww poor baby," she struggled not to laugh as she cooed to him. "Just think the break you get from me at work makes up for me driving you nuts at home."

"I don't mind it all," he deadpanned. Sam desperately wanted her to know that he was serious. He loved going to sleep at night and waking up every morning knowing she was in his house. Oliver had certainly noticed how he buzzed with anticipation to get home lately. Sam hadn't looked forward to spending his nights at home undisturbed in a while.

Sam looked down at Andy standing so close to him and his face because serious yet gentle as he searched her face that was tilted up towards him. Her eyes were warm and inviting, and for the first time in a long time, there was no sadness in them. Andy licked her lip unconsciously and he bent forward to press his lips against hers.

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Sam heard her breath hitch causing him to smile gently and lean further in. He was so close he could taste her as he heard a commotion at the door that he was bound and determined to ignore.

"Hey Sammy," Oliver had excitedly shouted as he was walking back to the conference room. "Epstein was just asking about the -" he paused taking in the scene before him."Oh, my bad."

Sam and Andy's heads shot up and they reluctantly jumped apart. Sam was busy sending him an irritated glare and Andy was blushing. Beside him Epstein followed and suddenly stood stock still as he took in the two partners who were looking anywhere but at each other.

Dov Epstein was not known for his covert skills or subtlety. He took one glimpse at the look that Swarek was shooting at Oliver and the blush on his friend's face and knew exactly what Oliver had interrupted. He looked over at his own TO and in an exasperated voice he nearly shouted at him. "Oh come on! It's my day today, I called it! And because you wanted me to hear some story about the olden days I just lost the po-"

Dov was unceremoniously shut up by Oliver's hand snaking around his shoulder to clamp over his rookie's mouth. That didn't really stop Dov from trying to talk through Oliver's hand as he waved his hands wildly. Shaw jabbed his rookie in the side and spun him around trying to hurry him out of the room. "We're just gonna go set up that speed trap now," Oliver said throwing a look over his shoulder at Sam's dark face. "If I were you, I'd shut up and get the hell out of dodge before Swarek decides that riding solo won't do today."

Dov let out an audible gulp and hurried along with Shaw out to the cruiser.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Nearly two hours later, Sam had driving around the city feeling relatively bored. He had dropped Andy off at his house and forced her to promise him that she'd rest. When she hadn't complied he threatened to send her father over to babysit her.

Sam smiled about how her lip had jutted out in a pout as she was forced to comply after she'd tried to call his bluff. He had forced her to take her medications which he knew made her drowsy and settled her onto the couch, wrapping a blanket around her and putting a glass of water in front of her. She has grumbled at him the entire time he was getting her situated and fought him on the non-necessity of her needing anymore rest.

His days had been quiet without her and found that texting her had been one way to make him feel like she was with him. Sam reached for his phone as he was watching Shaw torture Epstein at a robbery scene.

_So Shaw has Epstein digging through a dumpster._

Sam smiled when his phone vibrated and he opened the text immediately.

_Haha. Shaw isn't that mean. He probably just has him looking around the dumpster. Don't tease. It isn't nice._

He laughed at her response. _If only you knew McNally. _Sam looked down at his phone trying to say something that he knew would make her laugh and began to hit the keys.

_Seriously. It's a restaurant dumpster. Some perp through something into it before your awesome training officer hit him with a car door._

Her response was quick and made him laugh out loud catching Oliver's attention

_Gross. Wait, I have an awesome TO? When were you going to introduce me? The guy I was with is an all talk, no action kind of guy. Maybe I can get his number, you know to ask for advice. Since he's awesome._

Sam pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes the phone. He knew that Andy was teasing him, but he couldn't help the slight twinge of jealousy at her desire to get the fake TO's number. Sometimes, he thought she was intentionally trying to drive him insane. He barely looked up as Oliver opened his passenger side door and climbed in.

"What-cha doing bud-dy," Oliver drawled out smirking at Sam. He received a glare as Sam stuffed his phone back in his pocket and turned to look at Epstein in the dumpster again.

"Nothing," Sam grumbled at his friend while watching the rookie make faces and attempt to hold his nose.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Oliver said in a sing song voice. He grinned when Sam turned an unamused look on him before Sam felt his phone go off in his pocket again and reached for it.

_Cat got your tongue Sam?_

Sam was quick to respond to McNally's text, but if he admitted it to himself... he was uncomfortable doing it front of Oliver. He shook his head for a bit and tried to reason with himself. It's not like Oliver knew what he was saying to McNally.

_If you actually get some sleep today, I'll take you to the Penny for wings and pizza. I might even let you a beer or two._

Sam smirked at his response and hit the send button before he could re-think it. Noticing the way that Oliver was leaning over to try and see what he was texting, Sam leaned away and put his phone in the door safely out of his friend's reach. "We might want to check on your rookie don't you think," Sam said gruffly hoping that Oliver took the hint and let the subject slide for the moment. "You know, before he starts whining and getting more of that delightful dumpster gold all over himself."

Shaw turned towards the windshield again and laughed a bit. "Don't worry Sammy, he already knows that he's making a suit out of garbage bags before he sets foot in my car."

The two friends laughed before they noticed Epstein's frantic reactions as he started screeching that he had found something. Sam started exiting the car to see what the rookie wanted. Seeing that his friend was busy trying not to laugh at his rookie, Oliver Shaw reached over and snagged Sam's phone out of the door and began scrolling through his messages. Oliver heard himself make tisking noises as he read the messages between his friend and his friend's injured partner. "Sammy you are so hopeless," he said looking up to make sure that Sam was engaged in his discussion with Epstein. "Well, I could always help matters along."

Oliver's fingers struggled over Sam's keyboard causing him to curse a bit. He really liked his own phone and every time he typed on someone else's, he felt handicapped. Of course, when one's friend had a temper like Sam Swarek and the payback was always painful, there was always a risk.

_So… What are you wearing McNally?_

Oliver clicked send and couldn't resist the little smirk on his face as he watched Sam talking to Epstein. He drummed his fingers on the dashboard waiting impatiently for a response. What the hell was taking so long? Oliver was sure that with the banter that he and most of the precinct had already witnessed, that his little teasing remark was probably closer to their normal conversational tones than not. But he was starting to get nervous about her non-response.

The phone finally buzzed in his hand and he hit the open button immediately.

_The same thing I was wearing when you dropped me off earlier._

Oliver couldn't resist the set up that she just gave him and began to type furiously.

_Oh so my favorite outfit on you… nothing?_

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle his own gull. He sure was hoping he didn't offend McNally and that Sam didn't really find out or he might possibly be dead. The phone vibrated in his hand and he had to admit he was a bit excited about her response. Maybe she'd give him something to use against Sam when he got a bit too lippy.

_Really and I thought the black lace bra and panties you 'accidently' walked in on me wearing was your favorite thing. Pity I was thinking about wearing those to the Penny tonight. ;-)_

Oliver let out an audible gulp and began frantically deleted the messages that he had sent to McNally. Sam would definitely kill him, even though she had given him some great information to use against Sam, he wasn't sure that he was quite brave enough to risk the Swarek wrath. Still he couldn't resist one that text message before Sam got back.

_Sounds great. I can't wait._

Oliver hit send and then promptly deleted the messages and looked up to see Sam headed back towards his car. Shaw frantically put the phone back and pretended to find money on the floor of Sam's car just as the door was opening.

"What are you doing," Sam asked suspicion clearly evident in his voice. Oliver saw his eyes wander over toward the cell phone safely lodged in the door and held up a five dollar bill.

"Just finding more of your money and taking it. Guess the first drink is only you tonight brother," Oliver quipped hoping Sam bought it.

Sam snorted at him and raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Yea sure I guess," Sam said as he slid into car and reached for his phone. Shaw watched him out of the corner of his eye as Sam flipped open his phone and grumble about not having any new messages. Suddenly his phone buzzed and Oliver nearly gulped as he felt a slight sweat hit his brow, suddenly getting nervous about McNally's response.

Sam read her response with a slight smile.

_I'll meet you at the station at 7?_

Oliver watched the amusement dance across his friend's face and decided that he hadn't been found out just yet so he let himself relax a bit. Sam typed another response to her and put his phone back in his pocket as he looked over at his friend. Taking in the sweat on Shaw's brow and his nervous fidgety mannerisms he couldn't help but think that something was wrong. "You okay buddy?"

"Yea," Oliver answered a bit too quickly. "Yea, I'm fine. Better go help my rookie put on his garbage bag suit. See you at the Penny later?"

Hearing Sam's grunt in affirmation, Oliver quickly scrambled out of the car and tried to put some distance between him and his friend. He sure hoped that payback wouldn't be as painful as last time. He shuddered thinking about the lipstick and pink bows Sam had insisted upon as punishment.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Okay guys, I'm sorry for this chapter. I got stuck. I am working 3 great versions of the final chapter from the different points of view and I'm stuck on getting there. Hopefully this wasn't too boring and the next chapter will be these steamy texts from Andy's POV, I just hope it doesn't boring while I attempt to figure how to get from here to where I am going with the ending!**_

_**Let me know what you all think!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Textual Innuendos

_**I was literally cheering and jumping up and down about last night's episode! How awesome was that! Anyway…. Here's another long chapter… I hope you guys enjoy. The chapters may come a little slower since I have a paper a week due for grad school with two 5 page quickies and 40page research paper due this semester… But writing this will be my mental breaks/rewards! **_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Andy tried not to smirk on her ride back to Sam's house. Later, much later, and possibly when he was quite tired, she'd tease him about being overprotective. After Oliver and Dov had interrupted their near kiss in the conference room, Sam had insisted, okay, to be honest, told her that she would be going home to rest. He had pushed her out the door and quickly helped her into his truck before she could argue that she didn't need to rest.

When they had gotten to his house, Sam barely gave her time to unbuckle her belt before he was at her door reaching in to help her down. Andy knew that Sam saw her roll her eyes at him as helped her down from the truck. Unfortunately, he didn't take the bait. As he herded her towards his steps, his hand never left the small of her back. Andy waited patiently as he unlocked the door and left her standing in the living room.

She plopped down on the couch as he disappeared into the kitchen. Before Andy had a chance to call out to him, Sam came back with a glass of water and her meds. "Sam I don't need those anymore," she whined.

He raised an eyebrow at her as he extended his hand out to her. "You don't need them when you don't have pain." Sam silenced whatever she was about to say with a look that clearly conveyed 'shut up McNally.' "When you can laugh without wincing, you can stop taking the meds."

"Damn you and your skills of observation," she mumbled and took the pills from his hand. Andy put her hand up to her mouth, made a face, and immediately took a sip of the water. Another funny face and she looked up at him and could help the sarcasm that laced her voice, "Happy now?"

Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest and ran his tongue along the inside of his cheek. Cocking his head to the side, he looked her in the eyes. "I will be when you really take that pill."

Andy looked up at him in shock but failed to pull her innocent face back into place. She'd been made. Andy wasn't sure how he always did that, maybe someday she'd coerce him into telling her. She huffed and held the pill up between her fingers for him to see and put it in her mouth. After taking a sip of water she looked up at Sam and opened her mouth, moving her tongue around so he could see that she had swallowed it this time.

"I'm happy now," he said gruffly reaching behind her to pull the blanket off the back of the couch and spread it out over. He handed her the remotes and put the house phone within her reach. "Rest," he paused looking at her again. "Please."

Andy let out an exaggerated sigh. "I can at least clean up and do the laundry. I'm not gonna sit on this couch all day and wait for you to come home."

Sam quirked and eyebrow at her and crossed his arms again. "I'll call your father," he stated drily. "And we both know how much you love him doting on you."

"I don't need anyone doting on me" she snapped.

Sam actually cracked a grin at her anger. She was adorable when she was mad and pouting, but he refused to tell her that. Besides, she said the most amusing things when she was mad. "Should've paid more attention to what your awesome training officer said. Maybe it would have helped you not get kidnapped and beat up in the first place."

Andy narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. "Well, this supposedly awesome TO did get taken down by a girl her first day on the job."

Sam stared down at her with his line set in a firm line. Truthfully, he wanted to laugh at her, but he was being just as stubborn as she was being. He wanted to make sure that she understood that is was important for her to get rest while she could do so uninterrupted.

Andy looked at Sam's stern face and then felt a small flush of anger. She continued to eye him with an annoyed look and then couldn't resist the urge to stick her down out at him. Sam snorted at her antics and then allowed smirk to play at his lips as he saw Andy fighting the urge to laugh at herself.

"Feel better now," he asked her clearly enjoyed at her slight embarrassment.

"Yup." She added extra emphasis to the p, making it pop.

"Good," he said smugly leaning over her to wrap the blanket around her. Before he straightened up, Sam couldn't resist the urge to feel her under his lips. He battled with himself momentarily and then settled for kissing her forehead gently before turning to go. "Try to get some rest please."

Andy watched him back away from her momentarily dazed by his display of affection. She couldn't help but smile at how comfortable it felt. "Sam," she called out.

"Yeah," he said already opening the front door and turning back to look at her.

"Be careful please."

"Yeah," he said with small smile and quiet voice. "I will."

_**O o O o O o O**_

After two hours of being cooped up in the house, Andy was starting to get cabin fever. She flipped through the channels, deciding to nix the soap operas and absolutely refusing to watch the daytime talk shows. The history channel didn't have anything fun on and there wasn't even a Sponge Bob episode on to amuse her. Andy grudgingly admitted to herself that while she did miss being at work, she wouldn't have minded even a little bit if Sam would have been home with her. The realization that she missed him more than she missed being at work and with her friends was a bit uncomfortable. She looked up at the clock and sighed heavily, only three more hours until Sam would be home.

Andy thought that she would throw something simple together for dinner. After all, Sam deserved to come home and have someone worry about him for a change. As she was getting up to go raid his pantry for ingredients and ideas, she heard the chirping of her phone indicated that she had a message. Andy picked up her phone and smiled as she saw that it was from Sam.

_So Shaw has Epstein digging through a dumpster_.

Andy actually threw her head back to laugh at the mental image she had of Dov being forced to get into the dumpster by Shaw. As much fun as that would be to see, Andy seriously doubted that Oliver would actually do that to his favorite rookie. Her fingers flew to type her disbelief.

_Haha. Shaw isn't that mean. He probably just has him looking around the dumpster. Don't tease. It isn't nice._

Before Andy could make her way into the kitchen her phone went off again with another message.

_Seriously. It's a restaurant dumpster. Some perp through something into it before your awesome training officer hit him with a car door._

She laughed again knowing that Sam bringing up how awesome he was a TO was just a little way to make her smile a bit. Andy also knew that he wanted her to fan his ego a little bit, so she decided to playfully deflate it instead.

_Gross. Wait, I have an awesome TO? When were you going to introduce me? The guy I was with is an all talk, no action kind of guy. Maybe I can get his number, you know to ask for advice. Since he's awesome._

Andy smirked smugly to herself and strutted into the kitchen. She knew that she would get under Sam's skin with a comment like that so she set her phone on the counter and begin searching the cupboards. Periodically, Andy eyeballed her phone almost willing it to ring. After nearly five minutes she couldn't take it and decided to text Sam again hoping that he wasn't mad at her.

_Cat got your tongue Sam?_

Andy set her phone back down and was trying to decide what she had to work with. For a guy, Sam had a lot of food in his cupboards, and while Luke had often teased her about being the 'Bagged Salad Lady,' Andy did know how to cook simple meals. She never really needed to learn how to do more than that. After all, sometimes, simple was better anyway.

Looking at the clock on the front of her phone and not seeing a message, Andy tried not to be disappointed. Sam was at work and probably busy, she couldn't expect him to text her consistently. Nor should she be disappointed when their playful banter was interrupted for long periods of time.

When her phone chimed again, Andy nearly ran to it, hitting the open button a bit too quickly to be anything other than comical.

_If you actually get some sleep today, I'll take you to the Penny for wings and pizza. I might even let you have a beer or two._

Andy snorted at her phone. Sam had been refusing her even a sip of a beer for the last month because she was on pain medications and the alcohol would interact with those and reduce the effectiveness of the antibiotics. She was immediately suspicious and ignored the message. If she showed too much excitement

_So… What are you wearing McNally?_

Andy almost dropped her phone reading Sam's brash message. She actually let out an audible gulp feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Sam was normally bold in his teasing, but without seeing his face and body language, Andy wasn't sure how to take this message. Did she outright deny playing this game or did she go along with it? She debated with herself for a few minutes. Finally letting out a huff of air, she decided to play it safe.

_The same thing I was wearing when you dropped me off earlier._

Andy nervously tapped her fingers on the counter looking at the phone. Sam was going to torture her and knowing him, he'd enjoy every second of it. Her phone went off again.

_Oh so my favorite outfit on you… nothing?_

Her eyebrows shot up at the message knowing full well that Sam had left her fully dressed and wrapped up in the blanket that he had put around her. Andy decided that maybe, she'd give him a dose of his own medicine. They had been dancing around this long enough in her mind waiting for the other to make the first move.

_Really and I thought the black lace bra and panties you 'accidently' walked in on me wearing was your favorite thing. Pity I was thinking about wearing those to the Penny tonight. ;-)_

Andy felt a smug smile take up residence on her face and decided that she did in fact enjoy this increasingly flirtatious teasing that had become routine for them. Granted, these text messages were a bit risqué for their normal banter, but, that didn't mean it was unwelcomed. She raised an eyebrow at her phone and its silent state. Maybe she had taken it a little bit too far.

Still she felt her lips curve up in a satisfied smile as she remembered the morning that Sam had been forced to allow her to do her own laundry.

While Traci had packed up most of her clothes, Sam hadn't allowed her to do much that walk from the couch or her bed to the bathroom, and even then he insisted on helping her. He had offered to do her laundry but, Andy felt embarrassed. Logically she knew it was stupid, but she didn't want Sam washing and folding her undergarments. Knowing that he knew what she wearing underneath her clothes excited her more than she cared to admit, but at the same time, she couldn't help the wave of embarrassment. It almost felt too intimate and Andy didn't want to give that up once she got used to it. And she definitely wanted Sam to find her the idea of her undergarments sexy, not merely an article of clothing that belonged to a friend. That definitely took some thrill out of it.

_*** Flash Back***_

_After two weeks, Andy had finally run out of clean undergarments and clothes to wear. She had purposely waited for Sam to leave the house that morning for work and even then she had tip toed to the laundry room to begin her laundry. After getting an outfit out of the dryer, she still had to wait for her delicates to finish but she did have the one set of lacy black lingerie that she hadn't gotten a chance to wear yet, and it wasn't like she was going to get to show it off anytime soon. _

_Andy had gotten them on and couldn't help but hope that Sam would get to see her in this sexy getup at some point, but then again, she never did have much luck. Just as she was reaching across the bed for her shirt, the bedroom door opened._

"_McNally I've got cof-" Sam stopped midsentence taking in the view of her in the lacy lingerie set and felt his mouth go slack. He couldn't look away despite the blush creeping up her chest and neck. It would reach her face soon. _

"_Sam!" Andy heard herself screech and then hurriedly reach for the t-shirt on her bed and slip it on letting it fall to the tops of her thighs._

_Watching her quickly cover herself up had been all that Sam needed to regain some small semblance of his composure. "Damn McNally," his voice dropped to a sexy deepness. "If I knew you wore that under your clothes, I would be making much more frequent trips home during shift."_

_Andy felt the blush make its way up to her cheeks and she knew that she was turning a deep scarlet. "I didn't have anything else clean to wear."_

_Sam looked at her briefly annoyed. "I told you I'd do your laundry for you tonight."_

"_The last of it is almost ready to come out of the dryer no worries," she quipped. She saw that he was about to say something and stopped him. "I didn't hurt myself, and I'm not in pain."_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Andy laughed to herself thinking about that morning. As she waited for her phone, she was almost afraid of his response as her phone chirped again and she reached to pick it up.

_Sounds great. I can't wait!_

Andy was mildly confused by Sam's limited response. Maybe she had crossed the lines a little bit? Maybe he was annoyed with her? Andy was slightly nervous. She responded simply trying not to give him too much to use against her later.

_I'll meet you at the station at 7?_

Andy sent the response looking at the clock she knew that resting wasn't an option anymore and now she had to find something to wear for tonight. She wanted it to look just right, but not be trashy, maybe she could find some way to accidently show off the black lace set that she had told Sam she'd wear tonight. One of two things would happen once he found out she was wearing that, she'd either drive him nuts with that knowledge, or he'd laugh at her and use the information to torture her later on. Andy really hoped it'd be the former response.

Andy knew she was going to drive herself nuts waiting to get ready for tonight.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**I can't wait until they all get to the Penny! Not totally sold on what shenanigans are going to happen, but I'd love to hear some of your guesses **_


	20. Chapter 20: 20 Questions & Realizations

_**I want to apologize for the extreme delay. You guys can completely stone me. I've never gone more than 5 days without updating this story! So so sorry! In my defense, my bf came home to surprise me for our two year anniversary (he lives down south right now for work) and long story short... we got engaged. Then I got stuck in the floods up here when I tried to make my two hour drive home from grad school and had to get a hotel with no lap top! But those are merely excuses and you are still free to yell!**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions! I hope it meets a few expectations!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

They'd been at the Penny nearly an hour and the nervous tension that had taken hold of her body had yet to leave it since she locked Sam's front door and headed to the barn. He met her with a gentle smile and ushered her out to his truck. Andy had protested, but Sam insisted on helping her into the truck citing her injuries and the need that she take it easy. His infamous dimples made an appearance when he heard her huff at him and saw the roll of her eyes.

Andy sipped her beer slowly knowing that despite the fact that Sam had given it to her, he was going to watch her alcoholic intake like a hawk. She shrugged at Dov's remark about Sam being overprotective and even laughed a little at Gail's snippy little shot about how that would piss her off. Andy knew that Sam was just watching out for her and honestly, she wasn't really all that sure she wanted to drink after their messages earlier. No, she wanted to be perfectly sober to be able to see Sam's every reaction when he laid eyes on her black lace.

She let out a peel of laughter at some argument between Chris and Dov and felt eyes on her. The blush on her cheeks deepened when she met Sam's eyes. Andy flashed him a smile and winked at him and her smile grew as she saw him smirk back at her.

Deciding she needed another drink, after all, it had taken her an entire hour to drink her one that she had been allotted, Andy made her way to the bar where Sam and Oliver had camped themselves for the night. Just as Andy was trying to read Sam's mood to see if he was going to allow her to have another drink despite the alcohol ban she had been placed under while on her medication she overheard part of their conversation.

"These questions are ridiculous Shaw," Sam's voice took on a tired quality as he sipped his beer. He hadn't noticed Andy's approach but in fairness that had been due to Oliver's ridiculous questions about his favorite characteristics about the opposite sex. Sam had to struggle not to scoff at his friend.

"C'mon Sammy," Oliver teased. "We've all got preferences and besides," Oliver's eyes slid over to Andy then focused back on Sam. "Everyone knew you already preferred brunettes and brown eyes not to mention-"

"Intense debate on world politics over here," Andy's mildly amused voice interrupted Oliver. She almost laughed watching Sam jump out of his skin and spin towards her. From the way that he was eying her up Andy knew that Sam was a bit paranoid about what she possibly had overheard. She merely arched an eyebrow at him almost daring him to say something smart.

Sam Swarek was not one to disappoint.

"Getting intellectual tonight McNally," he eyed her with a sideways glance before taking a sip of his beer.

"Nah," she smiled at him. "You know me, too much thinking tends to actually hurt my head. Besides this pain in the ass TO who thinks he's awesome but got taken down by a girl on her first day, keeps telling me trust my gut." Andy paused taking in the grim line that was Sam's mouth and allowed her smile to grow a bit. He was so easy to tease sometimes. "And my gut is telling me that I have to ask him before I can have another beer, you know, since he thinks he's my keeper lately."

Sam ran his tongue over his teeth and sent her a playful glare. "One more." He was trying to be playful, but they both knew he was serious. Sam had been in charge of everything she had eaten or drank and the administer of her medications for the last month. Initially he had done it because she needed help taking care of herself and then he hadn't relinquished any of those duties, but she enjoyed that he cared enough to keep taking care of her.

Andy leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek in her enthusiasm. "Thanks Sam!"

"One."

"Okay," she smiled and they both motioned for Liam to get her another drink.

Oliver Shaw hadn't missed anything that had just taken place. That was what was going to make this turn out to be so much fun. The joke was going to be at Sam, but with any luck, Andy would get over her embarrassment and participate in the joke. Maybe then Sam would man up and actually vocalize his feelings about this headstrong rookie.

"So, now that you have asked his permission," Oliver teased. "Maybe you'd like to join us for our little game we've got going here. Sammy is always trying to be so mysterious."

"No."

Andy's eyebrow quirked at Sam and then looked back over to Oliver. "What kind of game?"

Andy almost shrank back after Sam leveled a glare at her, but she perked back up at Oliver's obvious amusement. His entire face had a way of becoming animated when he got excited about something. He leaned closer to her pushing Sam towards the bar as he nearly leaned on his friends back to begin telling Andy about this little game.

"See McNally," Oliver began with a smile. "It's like twenty questions, only Sammy here is a spoil sport. The more people we have the more interesting it gets. Plus you have to be completely honest or you get called out."

"What kinds of questions?" Andy asked letting her eyes slide over to Sam before returning to Oliver.

"Any kind McNally, but it's more about making the other fess up to something that they don't want to."

Andy snorted and smirked at Oliver Shaw. "How much fun can that be, you two probably already know everything there is to know about the other without having to say anything."

"Exactly." Sam's short answer belied his growing frustration.

"It's much more fun when there are people who _don't_ know the answers to the questions." Oliver leveled a glare of his own at Sam who was shooting daggers at him.

"It's like Never Have I Ever," Andy smirked. "Alright, I'm game. Let's see what embarrassing truths you two can reveal."

"It works both McNally," Sam said dryly. "We all know how well you deal with embarrassment."

She stuck out her tongue at him and laughed at Oliver's mildly shocked expression.

"Again with the tongue McNally," Sam straighted up looking at her with an expression that told her she was in for it. "I thought we already discussed what would happen if you did that again?"

Andy gulped, Sam smirked, and Ollie had to struggle to keep a grin off his face. He failed miserably.

"Who wants to go first?"

Sam glared at his friend then switched his eyes back over to his rookie. He let out a sigh. "I'm not participating in this torture."

Andy smacked him on the arm a bit more roughly than she intended. "Shut up Sam. This is gonna be fun."

Andy pulled the stool out next to Sam with her foot and plopped down. Andy looked up expectantly at Oliver waiting the first question.

"Sam," he grinned. "Whats your favorite band?"

Andy actually snorted and seeing Oliver's inquisitive look she felt the challenge. "How's that provocative? Or revealing? Or anything remotely amusing," Andy asked clearly getting annoyed with the low level of excitement. "I mean," she paused licking her lips. "Everyone knows it's RUSH, who by the way is like awful. But that's not really provocative or all that interesting."

"You want interesting McNally," Oliver shot back at her. _This is almost too easy. Like taking candy from babies._

"Yeah."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to start this out slow."

If Andy was smart she would have caught onto Oliver's meaning. She was a little slow on the uptake at the moment and realized only seconds too late that she was going to regret agreeing to participate in this little game. Oliver's easy nature was leading her to slaughter and Sam was witnessing it. She'd never live this down.

"What do are wearing under your clothes McNally?" Oliver grinned at her shocked expression and at the way Sam jumped and glared at him. The blush was spreading up her neck and staining her cheeks.

"Um," she began to stammer. "Um... underwear?"

"Wow, McNally," Shaw teased. "You seem really unsure of yourself." He tisked and shook his head at her. "Your turn McNally."

She was clearly flustered and struggling to think. "Um, who's your favorite rookie?"

Oliver raised his brow at her and smiled. "Nash, no contest. She's the only one who doesn't get herself into really dumb situations that require too much paperwork. That one plays it safe and does what she's told."

Sam laughed and Andy bristled.

"Hey you're right Ollie, maybe I should ask Best for a partner change!" Sam laughed and quickly yelped and began rubbing the back of his head after Andy had smacked him.

"Your turn Shaw."

"What color are your underwear?"

Andy's blush deepened as she took a sip of her beer. "Black. Aren't you supposed to be like happily married or something?"

"Yep. I am. Love of my life who puts up with all of my crap. Makes my whole world go round." Oliver quipped. He grinned at her and then saw the panic register in her eyes when she realized that the grin mean she was about to be in trouble. "So McNally," he began. "Do you own any lacy underthings?"

Several things happened at once after Oliver's question.

Andy's jaw had gone slack and a deep blush burned her face. Sam's head snapped up as he eyes flicked back and forth between his partner and his friend. But his eyes lingered a little too long on his partner trying to see if he could actually look through her cloths to see just what she was wearing. The memory of walking in on her wearing nothing put black lace under garments burned in his mind. Oliver's grin broke out into a mega watt smile and Traci Nash let out a gasp behind her best friend.

All of these things happened simultaneously as the wave of realization crashed down on Andy McNally. She struggled to take a breath. Sam hadn't been the one to send her the flirty messages earlier today. It had been Oliver Shaw.

_Oh Hell!_

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Hopefully it wasn't terrible! Let me know what you think or any wishes I can incorporate next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Shenanigans

_**This is me not doing any of my ridiculously long and boring assignments for grad school. This is also me trying to find humor in my day after a grueling two day audit that was anti-climatic and took 6 weeks to prepare for at work. **_

_**Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

* * *

><p>"So McNally," he began. "Do you own any lacy underthings?<em><strong>"<strong>_

Several things happened at once after Oliver's question.

Andy's jaw had gone slack and a deep blush burned her face. Sam's head snapped up as he eyes flicked back and forth between his partner and his friend. But his eyes lingered a little too long on his partner trying to see if he could actually look through her cloths to see just what she was wearing. The memory of walking in on her wearing nothing put black lace under garments burned in his mind. Oliver's grin broke out into a mega watt smile and Traci Nash let out a gasp behind her best friend.

All of these things happened simultaneously as the wave of realization crashed down on Andy McNally. She struggled to take a breath. Sam hadn't been the one to send her the flirty messages earlier today. It had been Oliver Shaw.

_Oh Hell!_

Andy looked at Shaw with her mouth wide open in shock. Her jaw had gone slack after his comment about lacy panties and she wasn't sure that she had regained enough control over her body to even correct her reaction. If it wasn't for the burning embarrassment that overtook or the gasp she had heard Traci let out behind her, Andy wouldn't have noticed that Sam was still sitting on his stool between her and his best friend. She heard Shaw's fingers tapping on the bar as he was eyeing her up expectantly. He was practically daring her to answer him, and he wasn't going to let her wiggle her way out of this.

Andy's mouth had gone try and she was struggling to rid herself of the uncomfortable dry mouth and licked her lips quickly. Her eyes never strayed from Oliver as she nearly whispered her answer. "Yes."

A grin crossed Oliver's face as he noticed Sam stiffen and Traci look between the three of them in shock. "Your turn McNally."

Andy hesitated for a moment and then a mischievous glint was in her eye and Oliver's smiles got a bit bigger. "Why do you care what kind of undies that I've got?"

Oliver shrugged and took a sip of his beer in an attempt to hide the grin that was emerging as he noticed how still Sam had gotten during their little exchange. Shaw knew that Sam was busy thinking all about that black lace that Andy had mentioned in her text earlier.

"Someone probably should. You know for public hygiene and all that." He grinned at her and caught Sam's scowl. "My turn" he chirped. Oliver pretended to think and eyed McNally up and down and then a wide grin lit his face as he did in fact decide to go there.

"Are you wearing that black lacey stuff now?"

Andy scoffed at his question and couldn't actually believe that he'd gone there. Never in a million years did she think that Oliver was brave enough to be so completely blatant in front of Sam. Damn.

Her eyes flicked over to Sam as she appraised his agitation. His eyes had been flicking back and forth between the two for during their exchange and at Oliver's latest question, they had both heard him take a deep breath and pull his beer away from his mouth.

"Nope," She answered simply. Andy almost prayed that Oliver wouldn't force this, but it was kind of fun to tease Sam a bit.

"Shenanigans!"

"What," she cried. "You can't can't call shenanigans!"

"Sure I can. And I am. You're lying McNally, so I get to call shenanigans."

Andy could feel the blush begin to creep up her skin as she felt Sam's eyes on her. His gaze was sliding up and down her body looking for any tell tale sign of the black lingerie that may be under her simple attire. He almost let out a groan thinking about her wearing that lingerie tonight. If she was and he could verify it, Sam wasn't sure that he would be able to go to her bed across the hall from him untouched and unkissed, possibly even unloved tonight. He was broken from his reverie by Andy's disbelieving retort.

"Well my answer is still no Shaw."

Oliver was quick with a response. "See I don't believe you," he took a sip from his beer staring at her. "which means you've got to show me."

Sam's head snapped in Oliver's direction and he was leveling a pretty intense glare at his friend.

"No way," Andy laughed at him.

"Yup, those are the rules rookie. You wanted to play. Loser buys the drinks. Man up McNally and show up!"

Andy looked at him as her mouth gaped open again. She was flustered for certain, she hadn't honestly expected Oliver to go this far. Maybe he wanted to make Sam jealous, and it was fun to tease him, but Oliver wasn't the one that had to go home with Sam. If she showed him, Sam would be unbearable and there was no way she was going to deal with the next two days of Sam being grumpy while he was off.

"Hey if you don't want to show me McNally," Shaw stated simply with a shrug. "You could always show Sam. He's not going to lie for you with free drinks on the line."

She felt Sam's eyes on her. "Let Traci do it."

"Nope, she'd lie for you. I know you rookies stick together like glue. Couldn't be trusted." He grinned at her and pushed her towards the bathrooms. "Besides, Sam has been taking care of you, plus he'd never let you live it down."

"But -"

"No buts McNally," he shoved her down the hall to the bathrooms as Oliver reached back for Sam. "Show him so you can buy me drinks!"

_**O o O o O o O**_

* * *

><p>Sam had allowed himself to be pulled along and then pushed into the women's bathroom with Andy. Shaw had slammed the door shut behind him with a chuckle.<p>

Sam turned to look at Andy who was studiously looking anywhere but at him. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head before flashing his dimpled smile at her.

"Alright McNally," he said in an amused voice. "You just tell me that you're not wearing anything with black lace and I'll go out and tell Shaw he lost."

Andy's eyes met his and he watched her struggle to swallow. Disbelief overtook him as he felt his blood start to rush.

"McNally," he voice became husky as he stepped towards her now standing toe to toe with her. "Think about this McNally. If you tell me that there is any black lace on your body right now, I don't know that I can let you out of this bathroom without touching you."

Andy looked up at him with a heated gaze and her lip quirked at little. Her hands went to her tank top and tugged the neckline down a bit. Sam took a deep breath as his eyes took in the top of a black lace bra that was just barely visible on her skin from the slightly lowered tank top. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and he pushed her backwards into the wall a bit more roughly than he probably should have.

Andy let out a small yelp of surprise at being pushed backwards but it was silenced by Sam's lips crashing into hers. He deepened the kiss as soon as he felt his flush come flush against hers as she hit the wall. Her hands that had reached out to him to steady herself from falling backwards found there way around his neck.

Just as suddenly as it began, Sam broke the kiss and breathing heavily he rested his forehead against hers.

"You've got ten minutes McNally."

"For what," she asked him breathlessly, mind still in a haze.

"To finish your drink that Ollie's about to buy you. Then we're leaving."

He pulled back to look at her with a serious face. She looked up into his eyes and letting a small smile play her lips.

"I thought I could only have one more drink Sam," she asked letting her hands play with the hair at the back of his neck. "And that's sitting on the bar."

He looked at her and smirked. "Trust me," he said huskily. "You're going to want that drink for what I have in store for you when we get home."

Sam stepped back and eyed her up as she adjusted her shirt back into the right position. When she was ready, he opened the door and led the way back out to the bar. He smirked at Sam with dimples evident. "You're buying Shaw."

Oliver's mouth gaped open and he looked between Sam and McNally. "No way."

"Yes way. Get to ordering those beers."

Andy walked past both of them to Traci who was busy fidgeting at the bar. She wanted to know what the hell her best friend her partner just did in that bathroom. Andy had just finished telling Traci about the kiss when Sam tapped her on the shoulder.

"McNally," he looked a bit worried. "Sarah just called me. We gotta go. Right now."

He said goodbye to Nash and headed for the door immediately. Andy looked at Traci who hurried her along as she tried to catch up with Sam. Something was definitely wrong and now she was worried as she quickened her step after him.

_**O o O o O o O**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hopefully this amuses you as much as it amused me to write it! :)<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22: Second Chances

_**Thank you everyone for your kind words the engagement! Venue shopping began today in earnest so it's official we're in planning mode! **_

_**Anyway…. Let's find out just what drama will result from Sarah's phone call!**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

"McNally," he looked a bit worried. "Sarah just called me. We gotta go. Right now."

He said goodbye to Nash and headed for the door immediately. Andy looked at Traci who hurried her along as she tried to catch up with Sam. Something was definitely wrong and now she was worried as she quickened her step after him.

Andy hadn't gotten to the door before it closed after Sam so she quickened her step. She pushed the door open and was momentarily shocked by the crisp air of mid fall in Toronto. Her eyes flicked across the parking lot and saw Sam's truck already on and idling. She quickened her pace to a near skip down the steps in an attempt to hurry towards his truck.

Large hands enclosed around her arm and roughly yanked her towards the side of the building. A yelp was the only thing that Andy managed before her back came roughly into contact with the brick wall of the Penny. Her arm shot up in a defensive mannerism only to have that arm caught in a firm grip as the man stepped forward crowding her space.

Between the dark and her hair having been loose and free to fall into her face, only the scent of the familiar aftershave allowed her not to panic.

"Your self-defense skills suck," the amused voice teased. "Someone should really report you for your own safety officer."

She looked up at Sam with a mischievous glint in her eye and let her teeth press into her lower lip. She shrugged and looked away from him dismissively, "Blame my TO. He was kinda rusty with the whole being away for so long. I think he forgot some of the necessities."

"Careful McNally," his voice dropped as he stepped closer to her. His face bestowed a seriousness to it, but his eyes hinting at something smoldering just under the surface. Her breath caught in her throat as she met his eyes. Sam hand her pressed firmly against the brick wall and had both of her arms pinned there as well. Andy watched his face his eyes focused on her lips as she licked them.

"Shouldn't we go so you can get to Sarah's?" Her question came out almost in a whisper as she relished the heat coming off of his body.

Sam's face remained serious as he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Just a ruse to get you out of there faster McNally."

Andy bulked a little bit against him clearly annoyed that he would terrify her by using Sarah against her. It was a losing battle, but she bulked against him again for good measure to show her annoyance, but secretly, his strength and body heat were doing terrible things to her mind.

She felt the smirk against her skin before she saw it and met his eyes definitely. His dimples made an appearance as he took in her determined look and then kissed her quickly taking her by surprise. The kiss was full of passion and wanting. There was nothing gentle about this kiss. It started out strong and only got deeper.

Sam let go of Andy's arms and brought them up to her neck and allowed his hands to snake into her hand. He used this leverage to pull her closer to him while at the same time, he took a step closer effectively pinning her to the wall. They broke apart only when the need for air became greater than their need for the other. Gasping for breath, Sam leaned his forehead against hers, hands still in her hair as her arms clung to his chest as she needled his shirt.

"Think we need to go home now McNally," Sam spoke in a husky voice.

"I don't know about that," she teased letting her hands play at his chest again. "It seems I was just assaulted by a fellow officer and I'm pretty sure I need to go back inside and find my staff sergeant to report such an offense."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her, but hadn't counted on her actually trying to move from his grasp. Just as she was about to hit the bottom stair leading back to the Penny, he caught her arm and spun her around. Before she knew it, Sam hand yanked her roughly back to him and suddenly her world view seemed to shift as he had thrown her over her shoulder and began to stalk away towards his idling truck that he was sure was warm enough by now.

He opened the passenger side door just as she was starting to get angry. Andy had been in the midst of raging on about whether or not he had learned his lesson about doing this when she was unceremoniously plopped on the passenger sheet. She momentarily stopped her tirade again only to be silenced with his lips again. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she tried to reciprocate the passion that he was putting into the kiss.

Sam broke the kiss again and looking at her as they both tried to get their breathing under control. Without a word, he moved her legs and shut her door. Before Andy could fully register was happening, Sam was sliding into the driver's seat and putting the truck in gear. She looked at him a bit bewildered.

Noticing Sam looked at her and smirked, "Calm down McNally, I just want to get you home before anyone has a chance to interrupt us and embarrass you."

Andy felt the blush creep up her cheeks but remained silent not trusting herself to speak as Sam laced his fingers between hers for the remainder of their ride to his house.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Sam pulled into his driveway and killed the engine getting out before Andy could say anything. He waited for her to get out and then reached for her hand again pulling her towards his steps. Sam only let go of her hands long enough to unlock the door but smiled at the way she pressed her body into his as she waited not so patiently to get in out of the cold.

Sam shut the door quickly after was inside and twisted the dead bolt. Then he was on her again pinning her to the wall letting all of his ferocity speak for his need and want of her. Moans and gasps were the only audible sounds to either of them for a few minutes and Sam was mildly surprised about the lack of fight she was putting up in this matter.

He lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist and smiled against her lips. Sam's lips found their way to her jaw line as he began to kiss along it and then down her neck stopping only to take a quick nip and he stopped just as he kissed along her collar bone.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we attempt to make it to the bedroom," she asked laughing as he leaned up to capture her lips again.

One of his hands found its way into her hair as he pulled her away from the wall and then thought better of it and pushed her up against the wall again. He broke the kiss and looked at her with a dimples in full force.

"Nah, I don't like the bedroom," he teased nipping at her ear lobe.

"Why," he breathless voice questioned as she arched into his body.

"Because the last time we were doing something similar and we were in there," he paused to look at her face and then became increasingly interested in that spot on her shoulder where it met her neck. "You left and I'm not about to let that happen again."

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at his gentle admission. She knew that while Sam was trying to keep it light and teasing, he was being completely serious and showing her how vulnerable she was. Andy knew that she had hurt him by leaving, but until this moment, she hadn't realized just how much her leaving that night had affected him.

"Sam," her voice sounded small but firm as she got him to look into her eyes. "I'm not leaving this time. You couldn't make me if you wanted to."

He looked at her silently for a moment and then failing to find any hint that she might take off again, he kissed her again growling as he pulled her away from the wall and headed towards the living room.

"Better safe the sorry McNally," he growled into her skin. "Besides, the bedroom is just too damn far away right now."

Andy yelped as Sam dropped her on the couch and then covered her body with his as he began show her how much he loved her as if his life depended on it.

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Congrats to Sillygyrl8 who was the first to call shenanigans and also to Katesari & Tarpeach1981 who were the other two who didn't believe that I'd be so cruel and completely ruin the moment! **_

_**I feel this one wrapping up, but who knows, I can only do that we're satisfied with the ride you've been kind enough to let me take you on!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Nikka**_


	23. Chapter 23: The Day After

_**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I've been absolutely swamped between both jobs lately and uber tired with school Sorry for the delay. Reviews make me write faster!**_

_**Nikka**_

* * *

><p>Andy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and tried to begin her normal morning stretch. A heavy weight limited her movement and for a moment she was confused. Then she inhaled deeply catching the warm spiced scent combined with worn leather and a smile ghosted her lips. She wiggled a little bit deeper against the warmth of the body holding her firmly in place on the couch. They never did make it to the bedroom last night, but from the warm fuzzy afterglow feeling Andy was experiencing this morning, she knew that she really didn't mind overly much. There had been plenty to experience right her on this perfectly comfortable couch.<p>

"About you time you woke up," Sam grouched at her. "I thought my arm was going to fall asleep from your weight."

He heard Andy inhale sharply and a smirk made an appearance on his lips. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get her all fired up and it amused him to know end. A fired up Andy was an adorably amusing Andy, and an adorably amusing Andy ultimately led to a sexier than hell Andy, especially when her nostrils flared. Sam tightened his arms around her as she pushed up off his chest in a huff.

"Sam let me go," Andy demanded clearly annoyed that he would ruin such a moment.

His response was simply tightening his arms around her further and when she began to thrash, he swung a leg over hers to lock her in place. His smirk widened as she struggled even more furiously against him.

"Careful McNally," he teased in a tired voice. "Any more of that and we most definitely will _not _make it off this couch at any point today."

Andy stopped moving against him and craned her neck to look at him. "Do we need to get off this couch at any point today?" She arched her brow at him. "Besides the fact that I'm fat."

"You're not fat," Sam stated simply in a bored voice.

"But you said -"

"I was teasing McNally." Sam cut her off and smiled again bringing his arms tighter around her. He was enjoying being curled up on his couch with her warm, naked, very naked, body pressed against his as they were covered with only the throw blanket from the back of the couch. Sam bent his head to kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder and nearly laughed at her giggle knowing that the bristle from his morning beard must tickle a bit.

After a few moments indulging in the roaming of hands that eventually led to another amorous session of mind blowing sex, Sam and Andy collapsed back onto the couch with a groan. They both had honestly lost count of how many times their need of the other consumed one or both of them and sleep had been an extremely rare commodity last night. Still, Sam smiled and pulled her closer.

"I could stay here all day," Andy smiled kissing his chest and snuggling up to him again.

Sam's hand traced lazy circles on her bare back and tried not to grin. He knew it was still early, but they did have a lot to do before Sarah and the others made their way over for the barbecue that he had so generously decided to host. Inhaling, Sam noticed the scent of coffee and smiled. He gratefully remembered that he had refilled the pot not bothering to reset the timer yesterday morning before heading to work. A secret smile played at his lips.

"You know what, you do that," he said moving to get up a little bit. "You stay here as long as you want. I know for a fact that I only put enough in the coffee pot for my travel mug for work. So I call dibs."

Sam moved to get up again and suddenly felt Andy struggle to get up. He decided to play along in this little game and put up a struggle right along with her. It looked more like a defunct wrestling match in which she was trying to desperately win and Sam was just lazily hindering her.

"Mine." Sam stated simply causing her to wiggle about even more.

When he finally decided to let her go, Andy wiggled from his grasp and slid off the side of the couch hitting the floor momentarily before his hand shot out to grab her arm. Andy looked over at him and got up in a hurry darting towards the kitchen towards the limited supply of freshly made coffee.

And Sam, well, Sam just sat back and enjoyed the view of his very naked partner darting towards his kitchen. He wondered if she even realized that she was naked yet. A grin broke out over his face as she heard him should his name in a seriously displeased voice.

Resting his arms behind his head, Sam watched as she stomped back into the living room placing her hands on her hips. "You knew you made a full pot," she accused. "Why would you tell me otherwise?"

Sam raised an eye brow at her and cracked a full out dimpled grin at her. "Wouldn't you if it got your very attractive partner running around naked through your house?"

Andy gasped and felt the blush explode across her skin as she suddenly looked very embarrassed and tried to hide herself.

"Don't," Sam sat up. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her towards over the back of the couch. When she looked into his eyes, she was too absorbed in what she found in his depths to be embarrassed. Sam grinned at her arched eyebrow and pulled her over the back of the couch. He quickly began peppering kisses over her skin again earning a reward of giggles.

"Sam" Andy asked breathlessly. "Again."

"Two years McNally," he murmured into her skin not halting his assault on her skin.

"What?"

He pulled back and looked up at her with a serious look as he caressed her cheek. "We got two years of wasted time to make up for."

Seeing the realization of what he was talking about register in her eyes and then the subsequent grin, Sam kissed her deeply and let his hands roam over her body.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang a few hours lately, Andy practically ran to it with relief that there was something she would actually be allowed to. She threw the door open not caring who it was and proclaimed her relief. "Thank God you're here!"<p>

Oliver and his wife looked between the two and Oliver set his face into a puckered unamused face. "What's the matter McNally, need to get your dose of harassing the senior officer who lost at a childish game last night?"

As the Shaws entered the house, Andy couldn't help but roll her eyes. Oliver Shaw always was a sore loser. "No," she stated quickly allowing her annoyance to show. "I just need to be saved from the Swareks."

Zoe stopped dead in her tracks after herding her girls towards the backyard. "Swareks?"

Andy turned to her with a pout. "Yea, Swareks. Sam and Sarah won't let me do anything but sit in a chair and drink ice tea and answer the door. They're being absolutely ridiculous."

"I thought something was wrong with Sarah last night," Oliver's sharp voice cut in. He was starting to smell a rat, and he was going to catch it, torture it a bit, and then go in for the kill. And he thought his rat looked an awful lot like his best friend.

"Take that up with him." Andy said unruffled. "He doesn't let me do anything besides sit and watch anyway."

She grumbled and then turned away to lead the Shaws to the kitchen where Sam and his sister were busy laying out food for the get together.

* * *

><p>Sam was seeing a few of his friends out the door making sure they got into their respective cabs and cars okay. The barbecue had been a resounding success and now that it was nearly 10 o'clock at night, he was starting to feel the fatigue of the day and the night before. Shutting his front door, Sam saw his friend standing in the living room holding two beers. He accepted it and raised it to his lips smirking at his friend who had spent the better part of the night sulking over losing to Andy at the Penny last night.<p>

Sam looked down the hallway and saw Andy and Sarah carrying things in from the back porch and had the graciousness to shrink back a little bit at the glare Andy sent him. It was her way of daring him to tell her to sit down and relax. He was appropriately scolded and merely walked into the living room to talk to his friend.

Sam plopped down on his couch with a smirk as he remembered what had occurred there just a mere twelve hours before. He had never been so happy to have this over-sized, perfectly worn in couch in his life. As he smirked remembering making love to Andy that morning in this very spot, Sam had missed Oliver's babbling and his question.

"You never did say what Sarah's emergency was last night Sam," he stated flatly, despite his obvious concern.

Sam took a drag from the bottle and eyed his friend. He was fishing for information and Sam knew it. Sam did what he did best, avoided the answer with a shrug and looked at his friend. When he couldn't take the stare down he was getting from Oliver, Sam shrugged again and offered lamely, "You know how Sarah gets. Apparently I didn't answer my phone and Andy's went right to voice mail. She panicked. All better now."

Oliver Shaw watched his friend take a sip of beer and smiled at him. He almost felt badly for thinking the worst of his best friend. After all, there was absolutely no way that Sam Swarek would miss a chance to make fun of a rookie, especially his rookie, if it meant getting free drinks. Oliver was indeed just starting to feel thoroughly lousy about himself and his damn suspicious until he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

At first, Oliver didn't think he was seeing things correctly. He shot his eyes to his friend's face that was staring off into space with a goofy smile on his face, and then looked back down to the floor. There on the side of the couch, just peeking out from under the front corner was a scrap of black lace that looked an awful lot like it belonged to a bra.

Oliver's eyes snapped back over to his friend who was still smirking to himself and reached down to snag the black lace garment and tugged it out from under the couch. To his surprise, it actually revealed itself to a black lace bra that Oliver could only imagine looked incredibly sexy on a certain rookie who his friend had sworn to him just last night that she hadn't been wearing it. Oliver held the garment behind his back.

"You look tired brother," Oliver said in a calm voice. Noticing Sam's eyes slide over to him somewhat surprised before he got a shrug, he continued. "Stay up late last night or something?"

Sam looked away from his friend and took a sip of beer shrugging again. "Nah, McNally was really tired. She went to bed early which meant I got to get everything ready last night by myself. Makes for a late night."

"Sam," Oliver said getting his friend to look at him questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Bull shit."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at his friend, "Ollie what are you-"

Sam was cut off from whatever he was about to say by Oliver pulling a black lacy bra out from behind his back. The very same black lacy bra that he has sworn McNally hadn't been wearing last night. Sam silently wondered where the hell Oliver had found it because Sam could have sworn he'd make like ten passes through the living room to make sure that all evidence of last night was cleaned up.

"I thought you said she wasn't wearing this last night" Oliver asked clearly a bit annoyed with his friend.

"She wasn't," Sam said defensively. He stopped short catching Oliver's look. "For long after we got home."

A gasp startled both men who jumped and turned to see Sam's cocky dimpled grin wiped off his face when he saw Andy and Sarah standing in the door way. His eyes shot nervously between a very red Andy and an angry Sarah. Sam swallowed thickly not taking his eyes off Andy thus missing his sister stomping towards him to whack him in the back of the head before beginning to chastise him while Andy got even redder and Oliver laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get to 550 reviews before I call it quits! (I'm pretty sure I'm in the middle of writing the last chapter now... Frowning) But, 600 would make my day... yea yea, I'm shameless, but I do hope you've enjoyed the journey!<strong>_

_**Nikka :)**_


	24. Chapter 24: A Pain Called Boyd

_**This chapter is a bit out of character for favorite couple, but it sets up the ending. I hope you enjoy. I appreciate all your feedback and hope that I'm meeting expectations!**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Andy had nearly made it out of the house this morning between Sam's attempts to keep her in bed and then his stubborn attempts at joining her in the shower. A smile made itself present on her lips as she remembered their amorous morning, and a laugh escaped her as she thought about the puffed up bottom lip that Sam had attempted to give her as a pouty face when she ordered out of his own bedroom so that she could get ready for work in peace. That man had a serious ability to distract and discombobulate her and she needed to think of some reason to keep him at arm's length this morning, if only for her own peace of mind.

Sam had been hovering a lot lately and she was trying not to get upset about it. Truthfully, Andy loved his over-protectiveness, but right now she really wanted space. Donovan Boyd was sniffing around the station again and she had accidently overheard him approaching Sam about going after a former mob enforcer named Jaime Brennan. Andy had patiently waited Sam out the entire shift for him to tell her about Boyd's visit and again later that night. She really didn't think that Sam had it in him to not tell her about something so monumental. But then again, Sam Swarek was not one to be rushed into doing anything before he was ready to do it. Trying to push him into it tended to just make him extra grouchy and she'd dealt with enough of his surliness.

Andy had been patient all day yesterday and had waited for Sam to tell her, but he never did. He was a bit quieter than usual, but for someone who could normally be quiet, it wasn't all that disconcerting. What was disconcerting though was how he had physically distanced himself from her. There weren't any accidental touches or caresses in the cruiser. It had been all business for him over the last few days.

By lunch time, Andy couldn't take it anymore and escaped Sam's constant hovering in favor grabbing a bottle of ginger ale from the vending machine to appease her upset stomach and dodged into Jerry's office while he wasn't there and look up Jaime Brennan.

What she found, she wished she had never seen. Jaime Brennan was a true sadistic bastard who tortured and murdered his victims in the most brutal way imaginable. All indications pointed to his enjoyment of these tasks as well. She nearly gagged at some of the crime scene photos. What she found at the end of the file was almost more unsettling than most. Jaime Brennan was apparently a reformed criminal who now a family man with a wife and kid in the suburbs. Or at least he had been, the file indicated he was slipping back into his old life style.

When she heard Sam's voice ask another officer if they had seen her, Andy hurriedly signed off the computer and snuck out of the D's office and made herself scarce. Eventually he'd give up and head back to the cruiser and she'd be there w**a**iting for him. Andy's stomach rumbled and she felt a little bit sick. Best head to the locker room first as the bout of nausea caused by her worry for Sam got the better of her.

_**O o O o O o O**_

When they got home that night, both Sam and Andy where in ungodly moods. Andy was resenting Sam for keeping Boyd's visit a secret and if she admitted it to herself, she was terrified that he was going to go under and leave her again. The fear was eating away at her and her stomach had been doing flip flops all afternoon.

Sam watched her with a critical eye just as he had done the past few days. Something was definitely off, and for once in her life, Andy McNally hadn't wanted to talk about it. She'd been quiet when he was around, only talking to him about work while they were at work. She had avoided him at lunch today and went off on her own. Through the grapevine, he'd heard from Noelle that Andy had gotten herself worked up about something and made herself sick in the locker room this afternoon. Sam was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and that absolutely terrified him.

Realization struck him like a fifty pound weight to his head. Andy McNally was getting ready to bolt.

Sam had honestly been waiting for this happen, but after six months, he figured he was safe. There couldn't possibly be any immediate danger in her leaving him now, right? They'd been happy, only spending a handful of nights apart and those honestly ended up with one or the other not being able to help themselves from waking at an ungodly hour to show up on the other's doorstep with the lame excuse of bringing them an early morning coffee or breakfast. So none of her behavior made sense.

Between worrying about Boyd pressuring him into going under and outright threatening to go over Sam's head, and not worrying about whatever it was that Andy was keeping to herself, Sam couldn't stop the anger that well up inside of him.

While he had sat down on the couch and leaning his arm across the back waiting for her to join him on the couch, he watching with mounting anger Andy in a daze continued into the kitchen. Sam could hear her moving things around and generally making noise as she fumbled in the kitchen.

Sam felt the remaining shreds of his patience for her snap and he stormed towards the kitchen. He saw Andy with her back to him stirring a pot and rubbing her face. She shook her head and then muttered to herself.

"No. Stop it Andy. You can't do this," her hushed voice debated as she busied herself throwing things into the pot. "He doesn't deserve this. Not from you. Especially not from you." She paused again her shoulders getting ready to shake. "How am I going to tell him?"

"Relax McNally," his sharp voice startled her. "You don't have to tell me anything. There's the door," he pointed with a dark look on his face. "I'm not stopping you."

He watched feeling his mood darken as Andy whirled around to face him. Shock was evident on her face and Sam watched her eyes follow his finger towards the back door before they came back to rest on his face. There was hurt there in her eyes and Sam felt momentarily sorry for causing it until he saw how glassy her eyes had gotten as tears threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. Andy McNally did not cry, she was one of the strongest people he knew. The only times he'd actually seen her cry was when someone was going to get hurt or she had to say something to hurt them.

The pain began to rip through his chest as he realized he was probably making her leaving easier on her by getting angry at her, but he couldn't help it. Could this incredibly dense woman, this amazing cop, be so completely naïve to the world around her that she didn't notice how her even contemplating leaving him would crush him?

"Sam, what are," she struggled to swallow and then tried again. "What are you talking about?"

Sam felt his nostrils flare as he took a step away from the door frame and narrowed his eyes at her. His voice began harshly. "Hey if you want to leave… Leave. That's all I'm saying."

A tear actually fell onto her cheek and Sam felt his gut twist a bit. He didn't really think she was going to leave him until that moment. Her feeble words and uncertainty were his undoing.

"I don't want to leave," she looked at him in sadness. "But if you want me to leave I will."

"Why not," he ground out at her. "You planning to do it any way."

At her gasp Sam just looked at her and felt the damn of anger break. He began to yell. "You've been quiet for three days. Three days! When I couldn't get you to be quiet for five minutes before! You disappear on me at lunch, you duck into the locker room or bathroom when you see me coming. You seem to hate the thought of touching me lately and I'm talking about sex, Andy! And I've never seen you keep anything to yourself when it truly bothers you. I could always count on you to tell me what's bothering you even when we were just partners. Now I can't even get you to look at me!"

Andy felt a bit light head from his rant. Of course Sam would notice something was up with her. He always noticed. But in all fairness he hadn't told her a thing about Boyd's visits or Jaime Brennan. She just looked at him in silence wanting to be mad at him, but she felt rooted in the spot. When she finally found her voice again, she shocked both of them.

"You want me to tell you what's bothering me?"

He took another step forward as his face darkened. "It sure would be one hell of a place to start."

"You didn't tell me about Boyd's visits or that he wants you to go under to go after Jaime Brennan."

Sam's head shot up to look at her. She had certainly shocked him. No one was supposed to know about Boyd's op, especially her. Sam didn't want to go and he was trying to do everything he could to get Frank to help him find a way out of it. Boyd was pushing the issue hard and Sam wasn't sure he wasn't going to be forced to do it.

"How did you know?"

Andy shrugged and sniffled a bit. "I overheard you guys in the locker room. When you didn't say anything to me, I looked Jaime Brennan up. I don't like it Sam. You can't go."

Sam swallowed thickly feeling all of his anger dissipate. "That's what all this distance has been about?"

Andy nodded and shrugged a bit allowing another tear to spill onto her cheek. Sam felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He reached for her and pulled her flush against his body and inhaled, the scent of her shampoo filled his nostrils. "I'm sorry. Andy, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," her muffled reply came. She clung to him for dear life the first time allowing her fear for him to take over.

Sam pulled back from her and held her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes, Sam knew that leaving had never entered her mind, but that his leaving was causing her so much pain he could barely breath. "I don't want to go. I turned it down. Boyd is going over my head on this one. Frank isn't sure he has enough weight to stop it from happening."

At his words Andy clung to him tighter allowing a few more tears to spill out of her eyes. She clutched onto Sam's shirt as she felt him lift her up. He managed to maneuver towards the stove and shut the burner off before taking her into the living room and curling up on the couch with her.

Sam covered them both with a blanket and held her. Eventually they both began talking about how Andy had put the pieces together and her fears of him going under again. She had a bad feeling this time and she didn't like it. After all, her partner had always told her to trust her gut right?

Sam listened patiently and was feeling pretty sorry for himself. When it was his turn, he told her everything about Boyd's visit and how Frank was trying to get it out of him. Not long after that, articles of clothing began to disappear as they both ran out of words to comfort the other. The only thing they had left to do was love each other.

_**O o O o O o O**_

Sometime around midnight, Sam and Andy lay exhausted and intertwined with each other on the couch. He laughed at her question for whether or not they should get up and move to the bedroom because she didn't want to hear him whine about his back in the morning if they slept on the couch again.

"I don't know what you're talking about McNally," he teased allowing his fingers to play in her long locks. "I love this couch. Lots of great memories here."

She snorted at him and smiled. "You just like waiting for your unsuspecting friends to sit on this couch so you can tell them about the last time you realized this was your favorite couch in the whole world."

Andy was rewarded with a full on dimpled grin and a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't about to deny that he loved laughing at the looks on Oliver and Jerry's faces when he told them what had happened usually just hours before they sat on that very comfy couch.

Sam's cell phone started ringing breaking both of them out of their euphoric thoughts. All playfulness had left them as Sam shot Andy a worried look. Seeing her worrying her bottom lip gave Sam pause before he told her, "It's Boyd."

Andy watched as Sam answered the phone and the arguing began. Sam was telling Boyd just where he could put his undercover op and then was raising numerous objections to it. Finally Sam quieted and his eyes flicked back over to Andy. She knew that Sam was losing this one.

He hung up on Boyd and reached out for Andy desperate for her touch. "I have to go. Frank couldn't stop it."

Andy burrowed deeper into his chest and clung to him for dear life. "When," he weak voice asked clearly not ready to believe this.

"An hour."

Sam tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately. This wasn't goodbye. That was what he was trying to convey to her. "I'm done after this. Peck owes me a favor from another op. This is the last time I'm going to be separated from you. Ever."

"Sam," she looked up him.

"Yea McNally?"

"I love you."

His megawatt smile came out, dimples and all. "I love you too Andy."

_**O o o O o O **_

_**This was a long one, and emotionally draining. Only two more chapters to go, but even if you don't like this chapter, I hope you like the end result!**_

_**Almost done with the next chapter. I really hate Boyd sometimes!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Just a Typical Day

_**Ok here it is, the 2**__**nd**__** to last chapter Kinda sad. Apparently I was transparent in the prego thing, and consequently, I think I'm going to leave that out. I hope you enjoy and that I could you days a little bit more entertaining…**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

Riding in the car with Oliver was always an interesting affair. His jokes were better than Sam's, but only slightly. And for all of Oliver's sarcastic comments, he really was much more jovial that that Sam was about things. His one-liners tended to be more humorous than pointed observations about society at large.

Andy knew that she was driving him crazy and that he had been doing so for the last two months, but she was getting restless. She hadn't seen or heard from Sam in two months. Ok, that was a lie, somehow Sam had managed to sneak her emails to an account he'd set up and left for her. Andy was honestly surprised at his covert secrecy and that he had apparently pulled the paper with the account name and password on it and left it in her dresser drawer. She found it that morning when she was getting ready for work.

A few emails back and forth let her know that he was okay. Sam had kept them light and had avoided most of the questions she had initially asked. Still, it didn't stop Andy from looking for him every time she patrolled the wrong side of town. Oliver had noticed and had requested to patrol on the opposite side of town as much as possible.

Andy had been to drawn into her own little world today thinking about how Sam hadn't been in contact with her for the last five days, so she hadn't noticed the way Oliver was fidgeting in his seat. Every few minutes he'd check his watch, look over at her, and sigh. Sometimes the girl was just oblivious he thought to himself.

The radio had been mostly quiet today with a just a few small disturbances and traffic stops. Oliver was almost thinking that he might just survive today and have it be totally uneventful. He shifted a bit and sent a silent prayer that it would happen. Sam had already managed to find out how Andy had been chasing a suspect a few weeks ago and gotten hit with a crowbar in the leg. While she had fought him on the necessity of going to the hospital for a little bit of road rash and a bruise, Oliver's innate fear in Sam and what would happen to him when, not if, Sam found out and he didn't take her to the hospital was enough to strong arm her into going. Oliver wasn't exactly sure how his friend had done it, but Oliver had come in a few days after the incident to find a note in his locker from Sam telling him to take better care of his girl. Oliver didn't take his responsibility lightly, but he was going to try even harder the next time around.

The radio crackled to life just after lunch. Oliver's ears perked up at the address and his eyes shot over to Andy to see if any recognition had crossed her face yet. Clearly seeing her relaxed face as she responded to the call, Oliver figured that she was either unaffected by the location that they were heading to or that she had suddenly gotten a lot better at concealing her emotion.

_Ha! Fat Chance!_ Oliver nearly chuckled to himself as he pushed the gas a little harder trying to get to the scene.

"Alright McNally," he stated cautiously. "Shots fired. You and me, we're going to start clearing the hallways and stairwells. Complaint came from the fifth floor."

Andy smiled and pulled her gun from its holster and followed Oliver into the building. Her heart was pounding and she was a bit tense. She felt every fiber of her being come alive. She knew what this was going to be like. They could be walking into anything.

_Gun's out. Safety off. Clear the room. Stick together. Have your partner's back. Be ready for anything. If you're lucky, you'll get out unharmed. Never know what you're going to find. _

Andy chanted this mantra to herself repeatedly as she and Oliver begin to clear the hallway and stairs of the first floor before heading up the north stairwell. She trusted Oliver, with her life. After all, he had been her partner for the last few months at Sam's request, but as much as she trusted Oliver, he wasn't Sam. Andy felt her heart start to race again. She jumped at the slight movement behind her and waved for the little boy that had opened the door to get back inside his apartment.

Andy felt alive in every fiber of her body, and she was jumpy. Looking at Oliver's back she exhaled quickly. She wouldn't have been this nervous if Sam was here. Sure, the danger would have been just as evident, but Sam's presence just had a way of calming her.

When they got to the fifth floor, the low voices on the radios alerted them that backup had arrived and was entering the building. Oliver motioned for Andy to check one set of doors when they heard three shots go off in succession.

Oliver begin running down the hall way towards Andy, but knowing he was coming she had already kicked the door in. Her gun was drawn and safety was off as she stood in the door way of the room assessing before she charged in. Not seeing anything but an open window, Andy took a cautious step in. Then another one.

Just as she got her heart rate to slow a bit and begin to look around the room, she heard Oliver's heavy foot falls quieted as the door behind her slammed shut. Andy begin to turn around already cursing herself for getting caught off guard.

The body of what she could assume was a man with broad shoulders shot towards her knocking her to the ground and then darting towards the window. To his credit, he paused just a fraction of a second when she yelled police, but climbed out the window and begin clamoring down the fire escape.

Oliver burst through the door just in time to see the dark blue hoodie disappear out the window when he looked at Andy sprawled out of the floor with her gun pointed on the window.

"Yep, you're definitely trying to get Sam to kill me," he said reaching down to help her up. He looked at her reddened face and then at the window. "You didn't shoot him in the leg, you chase him."

At her disbelieving look, he merely smiled. "McNally, I'm much too old to be chasing nuts with a gun, you start on foot, radio me, I'll get the car."

She didn't need to be told twice, but the sound of the fire escape latter screeching as it was being lowered sent her in a tizzy out the window. She missed a few steps, jumped a whole level, and finally hit the ground with a thud. The man in with the dark blue hoodie pulled over his head was already running down the alley way.

Suddenly, Andy McNally was one very pissed off police officer. She took off after the suspect letting her anger propel her forward. Andy was gaining ground quickly and when she was within arm's reach she leapt forward slamming her small body into the running man.

With an "ooof" she tackled him to the ground and begin to roughly maneuver his hands behind his back. Getting them cuffed, she quickly began the pat down on the squirming perp.

"Geez lady what are you trying to do? Kiss me or something," the sarcastic voice asked her.

That was all it took for her anger to reach its boiling point. She yanked the hoody back revealing a head of dark hair and roughly tried to turn the assailant over so she could get a glimpse of his face before she began using her own snarky comments on him.

The brown eyes that peered back at her almost sent her flying backwards. There was no possible way that she could have done this twice, and to the same man to boot. Andy suddenly felt dizzy as she exclaimed, "Sam!"

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! One more chapter to go!**_


	26. Chapter 26: 3 Bohemian Rhapsodies

_**Longest chapter to date for this story. Thank you so very much for all of your encouragement, gentle pushes towards bringing these two together and all of your feedback. I really feel honored. **_

_**Please enjoy…**_

_**Nikka**_

_**O o O o O o O**_

With an "ooof" she tackled him to the ground and begin to roughly maneuver his hands behind his back. Getting them cuffed, she quickly began the pat down on the squirming perp.

"Geez lady what are you trying to do? Kiss me or something," the sarcastic voice asked her.

That was all it took for her anger to reach its boiling point. She yanked the hoody back revealing a head of dark hair and roughly tried to turn the assailant over so she could get a glimpse of his face before she began using her own snarky comments on him.

The brown eyes that peered back at her almost sent her flying backwards. There was no possible way that she could have done this twice, and to the same man to boot. Andy suddenly felt dizzy as she exclaimed, "Sam!"

He smirked at her clearly enjoying having caught her by surprise. "Say it a little louder sweetheart, I don't think they heard you down at the station."

After Sam's remark, Andy merely blushed and swallowed. She knew saying his name could blow his cover and that was the absolute last thing that she wanted to do. Andy let her eyes wander around the alley way to make sure that they were alone, then she searched the windows of the building to make sure that no one was overly interested in a police officer taking someone down in the alley way. When she was satisfied that no one was looking, Andy made the decision that she wasn't going to blow his cover this time. Andy would play the part and figure out a way to make sure Sam got out of this with his cover intact, even if she have a little wounded pride to do.

"You do know that I can actually hear you thinking," Sam teased at her with a smirk on his lips despite the fact that he was still laid out on the ground with Andy practically sitting on top of him.

She narrowed her eyes at him just as he wiggled beneath her causing her eyes to widened at his blatant innuendo at this extremely inappropriate moment. Normally she would have played along with him, but right now, Andy wanted to cry. She couldn't believe that she had not only tackled Sam twice now, but that she had been with Oliver, and ruined his UC op for what could be the second time. She wasn't exactly sure what bad thing she had done in her life, but she was definitely unlucky.

Andy was trying to get Sam to stop joking around while she thought of a way to get him out of this in case anyone was watching. Footfalls behind her caused her to spin, pivoting on her knee that was pressed into Sam's back, causing him to grunt a bit, but she determine he'd get over it later. Seeing Oliver jogging up behind her she set her mouth in a grim line and looked at him in an amused manner that gave him a bit of pause as he holstered his gun.

"Whatcha got there McNally," he asked closing the distance between them. He had also noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"A pretty major problem."

Oliver merely raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning look as he bent down to help her get her suspect standing. As Oliver reached for the man's shoulder, his head whipped around and Oliver saw the face of his best friend staring at him, mischief in his eyes and a dimples in full view.

His shock was momentarily written across his face until he let out a whistle. "Well, well, well McNally. It seems you have a knack when it comes to catching your man."

While Oliver laughed at his own joke, Andy stood up mortified, as she helped him get Sam to his feet.

"This isn't funny. Boyd's going to kill me!"

"McNally," Shaw leered at her with a grin. "This is hysterical. It could only happen to you. Look at it from my perspective you just made my whole week!"

"You let me chase him," she countered clearly exasperated at his having found humor in this situation. "You seriously think I'm the only one who's going to get reamed out for this?"

Sam's grin was getting bigger listen to Andy argue with her temporary partner. As they were standing there, he remained silent, but his grin was taking over his features. He loved antagonizing Andy a little bit, seeing her get all worked up about his UC kind of made up to him, just a little bit, for all the times she made him worry about her. But his grin wasn't so much from the tables being turned as from Andy not realizing where they were all standing at the moment. This was going to make it that much more interesting.

Sam had missed a few words of their exchange, but Andy's exasperation at Oliver broke him out of his own thoughts as he watched the dynamic play out between Andy and his best friend.

"What?" she questioned clearly annoyed at the look Oliver was giving her.

"You know what." Short sweet and to the point. Sam's eyes were volleying between the pair.

"You let me," she huffed.

"I didn't let you do anything."

"You told me to go after him," she counted.

"You don't listen to Sam!" Oliver put his hands on his hips. "Why would I ever believe you'd actually listen to me!"

"Because you're the senior officer," she counted still maintaining a firm hold on Sam.

"Ha!" Oliver snorted and glared at her tugging Sam a bit more towards him. They had gotten so into their argument that they had practically forgotten that it was Sam that they were playing tug of war with.

"Senior officer my ass McNally," Oliver exclaimed leveling his best "dad" glare. "Right now it's not really Boyd that I'm worried about. I think you're trying to get me killed."

Andy opened her mouth to counter Oliver with a biting retort when Sam interjected into the conversation.

"What the hell could Andy have possibly done to get you killed by anyone other than Boyd?"

Both mouths simultaneously shut as their heads whipped to face Sam. Sam looked at both sets of widened eyes and guilty looks before narrowing his eyes at them. Andy worried her bottom lip a bit as a blush crept to her face while Oliver's had drained slightly of color.

"Spill it," Sam deadpanned looking between them.

"Nothing to worry about," Oliver told him evenly. "She hasn't gotten so much as scrape or hair out of place."

Sam snorted and Andy glared at Oliver but begin getting a nervous fidgety air about her.

Oliver looked at Andy and then back at the buildings and let out a sigh. He certainly recognized where they were, but clearly McNally hadn't yet in her astonishment and trying to keep him quiet. Please, as if he'd actually spill that secret to Sam. Oliver wondered to himself just how Sam was going to manage to pull this off, but he knew he needed to give him a little space to work his magic.

"Let's get out here before someone actually starts paying too much attention to what we're doing." Oliver stated nodding towards the cruiser at the end of the alley. "McNally, give me a minute to radio ahead so we can keep Jerry about of the car port. Don't want any accidently revealing that Sammy's a copper again." Oliver smirked at Andy's blush and Sam's dimpled grin. "Of course, that's if you're not magically going to slip out of those cuffs and take off Sammy?"

"Nah," his grin got a bit more cocky. "I'm good. McNally caught me fair and square. I deserve this." His eyes slid over to Andy before he continued, "Give me a minute?"

"Sure," Oliver quipped. "Take five."

Sam and Andy watched Oliver head back towards the cruiser, cell phone already in hand trying to call the station to alert everyone that they had Sam. Or so Andy thought at any rate.

Sam turned to Andy with a smirk and saw her looking around for signs that anyone was watching this ridiculous scene unfold.

"No one's watching Andy," he stated with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

Her eyes shot over to him the question already written on her face. She didn't even have to ask him. One of the things he loved most about her. He could always feel what she was thinking. Sam took a step towards her.

"Op is over Andy. Ended this morning," he clarified for her.

She jumped in reaction to his comments and looked around. "Then why did you run?"

Sam smirked at her and honestly loved that she hadn't put the pieces together yet. "Take these cuffs off and I'll tell you."

Andy hurried reached behind him to release the hand cuffs from his wrists. She looked at him in confusion and took a step back from him as she watched his face.

Sam rubbed his wrists and gave her a lazy smile. "Do you know where we are McNally?"

Andy looked around and at the alley way and out of the building. She shrugged and looked at him clearly annoyed. Andy wasn't finding this game of twenty questions very amusing. "Should I?"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "See that window you chased me out of," he pointed and looked at her face. "That's where just over two years ago this over eager rookie on her first day chased me down the fire escape after kicking in the door with a crappy lock. Then, she actually had the nerve to tackle me and ignore me when I told her I was on the job. She hauled me in to the station proud as a peacock, where my best friend ruined 8 months of undercover work."

Andy bristled against him and tried to pull away. She couldn't believe that she didn't remember that building or this alley. It was such an eventful day how she could ever forget or not realize where she was at the moment was kind of astounding.

"I get it," she said dejectedly. "I screwed up again."

"Nah," Sam teased brushing her face lightly. "Best day of my life. Didn't realize it at the time, but I was going to fall in love with that over eager pain in the ass, trouble attracting, danger magnet of a rookie."

Andy gasped and turned to look at him. His face was serious, but his eyes were shining. "So arranged this didn't you?"

Her only answer was a wide grin on his face. "You did all this to tell me that you're home," she asked incredulously.

"Nah," Sam smiled and leaned down to get on his knee in front of her. "I did all of this ask you to marry me in the place where you effectively barged into my life and changed it forever."

Andy let out a gasp as she watched Sam pull box out and look up at her expectantly. She couldn't find a single doubt in his eyes and at that moment she knew her answer without a doubt, because the alternative was too painful.

"Yes," she whispered her eyes tearing a little bit.

A grin over took Sam's face as he beamed standing up to place the simple emerald cut white gold engagement ring on her finger. "You sure McNally," he teased. "You don't sound all that sure of yourself."

She looked into his eyes with a new resolve and happiness. "I'm sure."

"Good," he said cockily to her as he leaned in to kiss her. "I'd hate to have to take this ring back and try again with Monica or someone-"

Sam was effectively cut out by her reacting and taking his knees out from under him causing him to crash into the ground, but not before maneuvering to take her down with him. They landed with a thud, Andy elbowing him in the gut on the way down. For a moment spots danced across his vision and he felt her weight on his chest. When his vision cleared, Sam saw his very angry fiancés face and knew that she didn't find him too funny.

"Sam," Oliver yelled at him. "What do you think you're doing you could have hurt her or the-"

"Shut up Shaw," Andy's terrified voice said as she whipped her head up to look at him pleading with him to be quiet. Under normal circumstances, Sam might have laughed at this ridiculousness, but the way that Oliver was worrying over Andy and her sudden bought of assertiveness in silencing the senior officer gave Sam a bit of pause.

From his vantage point on the ground under McNally, Sam was starting to get worried about her, and when he worried about her, he got angry. "I could have hurt her or _the_ what Ollie?"

Andy looked down at him guiltily. Oliver just stayed silent.

"Sam, you love me right," Andy asked trying to look anywhere but directly at him.

"Yes McNally," he countered unamused. "That very expensive ring I just put on your finger is tangible proof that I do and that I want forever with you."

"Okay," she drawled out clearly not confident.

"You're getting heavy McNally," Sam's controlled voice belied that he was actually getting annoyed.

"Well I hope you don't mind overly much right now," she countered looked at him. "Because I'm going to be getting a lot heavier soon."

Sam looked at her pointedly clearly not understanding where this was going. Oliver chuckled a bit realizing that his friend was about to have his world totally tip sideways but that he'd be so overjoyed he'd be bound to do something that would give him ammunition for a few weeks.

"Sam, I'm, um," Andy struggled and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes with a slight smile that told just how scared, unsure, but happy she was at this moment. "I'm pregnant."

Sam merely blinked a few times and looked at her face. A megawatt dimpled grin broke out over his face as the realization that he was going to be a father came to him. He pulled Andy's face towards him for a passionate kiss before breaking it to rub his nose against hers, "Really?"

"Really," she smiled. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic." He grinned at her. "Best day of my life."

Hearing Oliver sniffle a little bit, Sam turned to face him and then moved to get up and leaning down to help Andy.

"You knew," he accused his friend. "When I called you yesterday, you knew?"

Oliver shot his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, but I'm her partner. Plus you made me promise to take care of her."

"Thanks brother," Sam extended his hand to shake his best friend's hand and pulled Andy closer planting a kiss on her forehead."

Just as they were about to head towards the cruiser, Best's voice crackled over the radio. "Shaw, McNally, Report."

Oliver grinned at his two friends who didn't know that back at the station, everyone was anxiously awaiting the outcome. Bets had been placed, and Oliver knew that they were all waiting to know who got told what news first.

"Andy's got a Bohemian Rhapsody here," Oliver quipped grinning at the pair. "Sam too."

There was a momentary pause before an amused Best came back over the radio. "Congratulations. See you at the barn."

The trio headed to the car laughing and making jokes. Oliver enjoyed telling Sam that he'd have to ride in the back, because there was simple no way he was letting a uniformed officer sit back there. At Sam's glare, Oliver laughed and opened the door for him. Halfway to the station, Sam noticed a new piece of equipment on the dashboard and decided to ask about it, he was separated from this fiancé and the mother of his child by a cage after all.

"Hey Ollie," he asked curiously. "What's with the new do-dad on the dash?"

Andy's shoulders started shaking and Oliver grinned widely looking in the rear view mirror. "Oh that?"

"Yeah," Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"That's the new dashboard camera that Frank wanted to test out. McNally and I drew the short straw, had it a couple days now."

Sam narrowed his eyes at his friend and leaned forward. "When does it record Shaw?"

"Whenever the car is running." Oliver's reply was simple, but Sam could hear the teasing note to his voice.

"You caught it all didn't you?"

"Yep Sammy boy, I did," Oliver teased. "Now we're all going to get McNally take you down for the second, and well the third time. Tough guy my left nu-"

"Oliver." Andy admonished.

He grinned and looked at Andy. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

Sam and Andy looked each other momentarily and then spoke bored voices in unison. "Bohemian Rhapsody."

"Yes!" Oliver said excitedly. "Best operation phrase ever!"

_**O o O o O o O**_

_**An epilogue may follow. But only on demand. Thanks for sticking with me on this crazy ride. **_


End file.
